Cintaku Dengan Anak Tukang Tahu
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Sasuke si orang kaya dan Hinata si anak tukang tahu. Apa Konflik akan segera muncul? Update chap 9 Rate: semi M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dengar ya Naruto,aku itu paling malas kalau mendengar kata cinta! Bosan tau!" Sasuke, pria berumur 25 tahun itu memasang wajah kesal dihadapan sahabatnya tersebut, karena sahabatnya tersebut selalu saja curhat soal cinta padanya, padahal Sasuke kan paling tidak ahli dalam hal cinta.

"Kau kenapa sih, setiap aku curhat tentang cinta selalu saja begitu?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya karena kesal akibat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Bukannya mendapatkan nasihat, tapi malah keluhan yang dia terima.

"Sadar tidak sih? Kau itu kan setiap ngobrol selalu aja membicarakan Sakura. Sakura ini, Sakura itu, capek tahu dengernya!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil menjambaknya sedikit. Sepertinya dia agak stress akibat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah! Kau tidak mengerti sih, Sakura itu kan bagaikan Bidadari! Cantiknya bukan main! Masa kau tidak sadar?" Naruto mulai memuji-muji Sakura lagi.

"Keh! Tuh kan mulai deh! Apa bagusnya si Sakura yang centil dan berisik itu! Tiap hari terus manggil namaku. Dikit-dikit Kyaaa Sasuke-kun! Alah, padahal aku kan cuman batuk."

"Dia bilang batukmu sexy. hah! Asiknya kau di puja-puja banyak wanita."

"Ya ampun berlebihan banget! udah deh, aku mau pulang saja! Capek lama-lama!" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang dari tadi masih menghayal tentang wanita yang dia incar."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Kantor tempat dia bekerja. Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah putra pemilik perusahaan terbesar di jepang, Uchiha Corp sudah memilik beberapa saham di beberapa Negara, karena itu dia bisa pulang kapan pun dia mau, tapi tentu saja dengan pekerjaan yang sudah beres dia kerjakan, dan Naruto itu dia pekerjakan juga di perusahaan sebagai manajer, oh ya, Sakura juga bekerja sebagai karyawati di sana.

Rasa lelah Sasuke mulai datang, dan Sasuke mulai sedikit mengantuk, tapi dia tidak boleh tertidur karena saat ini dia sedang menyetir mobil mewahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sesosok gadis yang tiba-tiba menyebrang di depan mobilnya, dan hampir saja menabrak gadis itu. Sasuke segera menghentikan mobilnya dan segera keluar untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang hampir saja di tabraknya.

"Em, Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menghampiri gadis berambut panjang tersebut, karena sepertinya gadis itu terjatuh.

"Saya tidak apa-apa." gadis itu berdiri sambil di bantu Sasuke dan langsung menatap wajah sasuke. Tapi saat melihat wajah pria itu, gadis itu mengeluarkan warna merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal aneh tersebut langsung khawatir dengan keadaan gadis tersebut, dia takut kalau gadis itu mungkin terluka akibat kejadian tadi.

"Nona, kau kenapa? wajahmu merah, apa kau terluka atau merasa sakit? Biar aku bawa kau ke dokter." Sasuke panik dan langsung menarik tangan gadis itu tapi gadis itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan sasuke.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah merepotkan." gadis itu membungkuk dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang melihat kelakuannya.

….*****************….

"Kau sudah pulang Nak?" Mikoto membelai kepala anak bungsunya tersebut yang baru saja sampai di rumah besarnya yang seperti istana.

"Seperti yang Oka-san lihat, aku sudah di sini berarti aku sudah pulang." Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang terikat di kerah kemejanya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam. Ada yang mau ayahmu katakan."

Mikoto mengambil jas yang sedari tadi di genggam anak kesayangannya tersebut.

"Ada hal apa? Hari ini aku lelah sekali."

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Hmm, baiklah." Sasuke pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Sasuke mandi dan berganti pakaian dia pun segera menuju ruang makan. Ruang makan yang begitu luas dengan perabot yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi berapa harganya.

Dan disana sudah menunggu Ibunya, Ayah, dan Kakak laki-lakinya Itachi.

Mereka pun makan bersama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata sambil dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan yang menunggu mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Akhirnya makan malam pun telah usai dan mereka masih duduk rapih di tempat masing-masing sambil menunggu makananny benar-benar turun ke perut mereka.

"Oto-san, aku dengar ada yang mau di bicarakan?" Sasuke memulai perbincangan.

"Ya, ada sesuatu hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan." Fugaku memulai perbincangan dengan serius dan ini membuat Sasuke sedikit takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang." jawab Fugaku dengan tenang.

"Apa! Aku dijodohkan? Oto-san benar-benar deh!" gumam Sasuke dalam hati, karena dia tidak berani berkata seperti itu di hadapan Ayahnya.

"Oto-san serius?"

"Ya, aku sudah menjodohkanmu sejak kau masih kecil."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa aku yang di jodohkan dan bukan Itachi saja?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat santai, walau aslinya hatinya tidak sesantai wajahnya.

"Hmm, simple, karena aku punya firasat kau ini susah punya pacar nantinya, dan ternyata benarkan? Belum ada satu gadis pun yang kau kenalkan padaku."

"Kau ingin menolaknya Sasuke." Itachi ikut dalam perbincangan serius ini sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman pada adiknya tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, aku ini harus fokus dalam pekerjaan. Aku tak ada waktu dalam hal mencari istri."

"Karena itu, aku menjodohkanmu Sasuke." jawab Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak ayah nikahkan saja dengan Itachi, dia kan lebih tua dariku."

"Ya Ampun Sasuke, kau kan tahu, kakakmu ini masih trauma dengan pernikahannya yang hanya sebentar." Mikoto segera ikut masuk dalam perbincangan.

"Oka-san, tolong jangan bahas itu." Itachi langsung terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya pernikahannya baik-baik saja, hanya saja sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa istrinya yang tercinta dan mau tidak mau Itachi sekarang menjadi seorang duda di umurnya yang masih 30 tahun.

"Hah, baiklah. Siapa orangnya Oto-san? Apa putri dari konglomerat ato mungkin anak seorang bangsawan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah pasrah menerima semuanya.

"Bukan, dia berbeda dari yang kau pikirkan Sasuke."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia hanya putri dari seorang tukang seorang tukang tahu."

"Tukang Tahu." Sasuke benar-benar heran dengan Ayahnya saat in. dia berpikir apa sekarang Ayahnya sakit jiwa atau menjadi seorang pelawak? Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ayah serius? Dia anak dari seorang pedagang tahu? Ma-masa?"

"Sebenarnya, ayahnya itu sahabatku. Kebetulan tahu buatan keluarganya sangat enak, jadi aku langganannya dan akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan dengannya untuk menjodohkan anak kami nanti."

"Ayah, sejak kapan kau makan makanan yang standart dan biasanya untuk rakyat jelata seperti itu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sifat angkuhnya itu.

"Kau terlalu angkuh nak, tahunya benar-benar enak!" Fugaku memukul meja makan dan membuat semua pelayan kaget. Sepertinya dia mulai emosi, sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Fugaku.

"Ayah ada-ada saja!" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Pokoknya, besok mereka akan datang dank au tidak usah kerja dulu. Anaknya benar-benar cantik dan baik."

"Besok? Buat apa? Pekerjaan numpuk di kantor."

"Ya untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu lah! Kamu itu tampan tapi telmi juga!" Fugaku mulai mengomel.

"Cih! Terserah deh! Aku capek mau tidur!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

…********************…

"Oto-san! Aku pulang!" gadis berambut panjang dan berkulit putih itu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sangat sederhana. Dia lepas sandal dari kedua kakinya, dan mulai mencarii ayahnya.

"Ah Hinata, sudah pulang? Sudah makan?" Hiashi segera menoleh kearah anak gadisnya setelah ia melihat tayangan dari televisi.

"aku sudah makan Oto-san, tadi bareng Ino-chan." jawab Hinata sambil duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Hinata, Oto-san sebenarnya.." Hiashi terdiam sambil melihat gadisnya yang manis itu.

"Iya Oto-san?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pria."

"A-ayah jangan bercanda."

"Dia putra dari sahabatku, si Fugaku yang kaya itu. Kamu mau kan?"

"Ayah, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal?" Hinata menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar. Padahal baru saja tadi dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Tenang Hinata, besok kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Besok?"

TBC

Gomen kalo critanya ga menarik ato apalah.. TT^TT

Yang jelas sudah pasti banyak miss typo..

Ya bukan saya namanya kalo saya ga ada miss typo.. #Plakk

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya banyak berterima kepada smua yang ngereview.

Dan saya juga minta maaf kalo memang bahasanya agak gak enak TT^TT tapi memang ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi.

Btw, ada yang bilang mirip ceritanya Heavenly hockey club..

SUMPAH! Saya juga baru nyadar pas baca reviews kalo fic buatan saya ini latarnya memang agak sama dengan Hockey club.

=.= baru sadar dan saya ga niat bikin cerita yang sama. Soalnya saya juga suka sama manga tersebut.

Yah sudahlah..mau bagaimana lagi..saya sudah pasrah

Btw disini Sasu dan Hinata saya bikin agak OOC =.= gak apa-apa ya, karena sebenarnya saya pengen bikin image si angkuh *Sasuke* jadi rada jelek.

Silahkan~

"Kau."

"…em.."

Kedua orang itu saling menatap dengan memasang wajah yang maupun Hinata tidak percaya mereka berdua bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan yang parahnya mereka itu sudah bertunangan.

"Nah Sasuke, bagaimana? Cantikan pilihan ku ini?" Fugaku merangkul badan Sasuke yang masih tercengang. Sedangkan Mikoto, sepertinya dia senang dengan keberadaan Hinata.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja memang sih, Istriku kan cantik. Wah, anakmu sudah besar ya? Dan dia tampan juga." jawab Hiashi.

"Ya begitulah, nah Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau sekarang berjalan-jalan dengan calon istrimu ini di taman.?" Fugaku mendorong Sasuke kearah Hinata, tapi Sasuke menahan dorongannya seakan-akan tidak mau.

"Taman mana?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Taman mana lagi? Rumah kita tamannya besar kan?" oh Fugaku, ternyata sifat sombong Sasuke berasal darimu.

"Oke, hey emm..Hinata-san temani aku ke taman, mau?" tanya Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"I-iya."

…..**************************…

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau calonku itu kau." Sasuke memulai obrolannya dengan Hinata.

"Sa-saya juga tidak menyangka." Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau menerimanya?" Sasuke berbalik kearah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hinata senang saat dia tahu pria yang akan menjadi suaminya adalah Sasuke.

"Hmm,kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sasuke dan kau?"

"A-aku Hinata."

"Hinata ya? Berapa usiamu?"

"Aku 18 tahun."

"Wah, calon istriku masih anak-anak rupanya, ahaha!" Sasuke tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya Sa-sasuke sendiri berapa?"

"Aku sih sudah dewasa! Aku 25 tahun." Sasuke mulai memamerkan keangkuhannya lagi. Kedewasaan tidak dilihat dari umur seseorang.

"Oh." Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Sasuke duduk disebuat kursi kayu yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam air mancur yang dihinggapi burung-burung kecil.

"Saya langsung kerja, mau bantu Oto-san cari uang." Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya agak jauh.

"Seberapa susah sih keadaan keluargamu sampai-sampai kau tidak kuliah?"

"A-apa?" Hinata agak sedikit merasa dihina.

"Ya, kau tahu, aku ini kaya, dan kau ini miskin. Mungkin saja ini salah satu strategi ayahmu untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya."

ucap Sasuke mulai menhina keluarga Hinata.

"Ma-maaf kan saya kalau saya hanya orang miskin. Tapi sumpah demi Tuhan, saya dan ayah saya tidak ada maksud u-untuk mengambil harta atau uang anda. Sa-saya hanya menuruti apa keinginan ayah saja, dan ayah hanya menepati janjinya dengan ayah anda."

"Heh, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengaku. Kau itu cantik tapi hatimu busuk. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau sudah tahu tentang aku dan sengaja menyebrang supaya dapat perhatian dariku." Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata denagan tatapan yang sangat tidak enak, dan tentu saja kata-katanya membuat Hinata sangat sakit hati.

"A-anda benar-benar kejam, anda mengatakan bahwa anda su-sudah dewasa, tapi yang sa-saya lihat hanyalah sikap angkuh dari anda. Kalau anda tidak ingin menikah dengan saya, anda boleh untuk me-menolaknya. Sa-saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang dari tadi masih memandang jijik pada Hinata. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mengelap air yang keluar dari matanya, dia tidak mau Ayahnya tahu kalau dia menangis.

….******************….

"Nah, anak-anak kami sudah menetapkan hari pernikahan kalian." Fugaku langsung ke topic pembicaraan saat Hinata dan Sasuke kembali.

"A-ayah sebenarnya aku.."

"Apa Sasuke? Kau tidak sabar ya? Tenang saja, pernikahan kalian akan diadakan besok lusa."

"A-apa? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, begitu pula dengan Hinata,dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Keputusanku dah Hiashi sudah bulat! Kami akan menikahkan kalian besok lusa, tidak ada tapi-tapi."

…..

New Message

From

Sasuke

"Hey dobe, aku akan menikah besok lusa."

Reply?

Yes

New Message

From

Naruto

"Serius? Kok bisa? Kan kamu itu ga ada pacar?"

Reply?

Yes

"Gak tahu lah! Pusing!"

…

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Istrimu cantik!"

"Terima kasih ya Kiba"

"Selamat ya Hina-chan, suami mu benar-benar tampan!"

"Ya, terima kasih Ten ten nee-san."

…

"Sasuke! Aku sudah memesan Hotel yang mewah dan Romantis untukmu dan istrimu, nikmatilah dan jangan buat aku kecewa!"

Fugaku dengan semangatnya menunjukan rasa bahagianya, karena putra keduanya kini sudah tidak melajang lagi.

"Nikmati bagaimana Oto-san?" Sasuke Sweatdrop.

"Nikmati sajalah! Bodoh sekali kau!" Fugaku menjitak kepala sasuke di depan banyak orang dan itu membuat Sasuke malu setengah mati.

"Hinata, jaga baik-baik suami mu ya? Dia itu masih seperti anak kecil." Mikoto memberikan pesan pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi dia mencari seseorang yang menurutnya tidak terlihat dari selesainya acara pernikahan.

"Kau mencari siapa nak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oto-san ada di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Oto-sanmu sudah pulang, katanya dia mau menangis sebanyak-banyaknya di rumah karena belum tega melepaskanmu.

"Oh begitu."

"Nah Sasuke! Sekarang juga bawa Istrimu ke kamar!" Fugaku dengan semangat 45nya segera memerintahkan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata ke kamar hotel.

"Ayo Hinata."

"Eit! Kau harus menggendong dia!"

"Tapi kan?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!"

Sasuke akhirnya menurut, dan dengan malu-malu Hinata pun mau di gendong ala bride style oleh sasuke.

Sesampainya di kamar.

"Dasar orang tua." Sasuke menggumam kesal.

"Sa-sasuke nii-san.."

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata yang masih memeluk lehernya.

"Bi-bisa turunkan aku?" Hinata dengan wajah merah padam memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ah iya." Sasuke lalu menurunkan Hinata dengan ragu-ragu? Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sa-sasuke nii-san, a-anu aku boleh duluan mandi? Na-nanti aku siapkan airnya untukmu."

"Ah..i..iya." jawab Sasuke dengan gugup sambil melepaskan dasi dari kemejanya.

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa aku merasa panas?"

Hinata lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan dia hendak melepaskan gaun pengantinnya, tapi entah kenapa resletingnya tidak mau terbuka.

Sudah beberapa lama resleting itu ia paksa, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa terbuka. Lalu bagaimana caranya Hinata mandi?

"Sa-sasuke nii-san…" Hinata mengintip sedikit dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm?" balas sasuke yang sedang menunggu sambil menonton tv.

"Re-resleting ga-gaunku tidak bisa di buka."

"A-apa? Kok ga bisa?" tanya Sasuke ikut-ikutan gugup.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Hinata dan dengan ragu-ragu dia memegang resleting itu, entah kenapa dengan kekuatan Sasuke, resleting itu gampang terbuka, dan denga jelas terekspose punggung Hinata yang putih dan mulus itu membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

Terus menerus dia tarik kebawah resleting tersebut sampai akhirnya Hinata sadar bajunya sudah terbuka hingga pinggangnya.

"Ni-nii-san, su,sudah. Sudah bisa di buka..makasih banyak." Hinata segera masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menutup badan bagian depannya dengan gaunnya.

"Ah iya." Sasuke segera membalikan badannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Kenapa aku berbuat seperti itu, aku kan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Sadar Sasuke, Sadar!"

Hinata akhirnya selesai dengan kegiatanya, lalu dia berpakaian. Dia pasang baju tidur berbahan tipis. Terlihat oleh Sasuke kaki mulus Hinata dan punggung Hinata. Sasuke tidak menyangka Gadis yang ia nikahi benar-benar cantik.

Hinata berjalan menuju kaca dan mulai mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai basah. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka untuk Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya, dan setelah ia tepat berada di belakang Hinata, ia peluk pinggang Hinata dan menyentuh perutnya yang rata.

Hinata kaget dan dia berhenti melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke nii-san.." Hinata merasa tidak nyaman atas pelakuan Sasuke, dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya dan malah menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Hinata. Hembusan nafas Sasuke sangat terasa di kulit Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman tapi sedikit takut.

"Hinata…"

"I-iya?"

"Aku.."

"I-iya Nii-san?"

"Aku ingin…"

"A-apa?"

"Tidur denganmu, sekarang."

TBC

Huaaa TT^TT *beneran nangis*

Menurut kalian apa fic ini saya lanjutkan saja?

Saya takut fic saya membuat kalian terkena penyakit mengenaskan.

SEKALI LAGI SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu, apa kurang jelas?"

Sasuke mengecup pelan pundak Hinata,dan menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata.

"Ta..tapi.." Hinata semakin panik, dia ingin melepaskan diri tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karena Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata dan kembali mengecup leher Hinata.

"Bu..bukankah nii-san tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Entahlah, jujur saja, aku membencimu, tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak kuat."

"Nii-san tolong hentikan. Aku mohon." Hinata mulai menangis.

Dengan tatapan dingin dan datar Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata dan sekarang Hinata berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Hinata. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi.." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata tersentak kaget, dia tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar, lalu ia cengkram kemeja Sasuke.

"Nii-san ja-jangan berbohong padaku! Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa.."

"Bisa, kau yang mengubah hatiku, saat kau marah dan meninggalkan ku di taman waktu itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit dan merasa menyesal atas ucapanku saat itu. Dan saat ini aku merasa benar-benar ingin memilikimu." Sasuke menggengam erat tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"A-apa benar?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah hinata, lalu dia tatap wajah Hinata yang sudah bersemu kelamaan Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya dan tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Lucu sekali!"

"Lu…lucu?"

Hinata heran melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Menurutnya, apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan tidaklah lucu.

Sasuke terus tertawa dan melepas genggamannya pada pundak Hinata dan malah memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Apa sih?"

Sasuke mulai menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air matanya yang sudah berair. Walau sepertinya tawa itu reda, tapi masih saja terdengar cekikikan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Sumpah! Ekspresimu tadi itu benar-benar lucu!"

"E..ekspresi?"

"Hahaha, iya! Aku barusan hanya bercanda. Tidak serius kok, tapi aku ga nyangka bakal jadi begini, ppfftt…"

Rona merah di wajah Hinata pudar dengan seketika, ingin rasanya ia menampari pria yang satu ini. Dirinya tidak perduli meski dia sudah menjadi istrinya, ingin sekali Hinata membunuh pria ini. Apalagi barusan Sasuke menciumnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata semakin naik pitam.

Hinata berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan ia mengambil sebuah bantal. Lalu ia bawa bantal itu dan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas.

"Ppftt..kau mau apa bawa-bawa bantal segala?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah memukuli Sasuke dengan bantalnya. Ia pukul terus menerus wajah Sasuke, berharap wajahnya yang tampan itu bisa hancur, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Aku ini masih baik memukulmu dengan bantal! Coba saja kalau yang aku bawa ini batu, sudah pasti wajahmu itu jadi semakin jelek!"

Sasuke langsung merebut bantal yang dari tadi mendarat di depan mukanya, lalu ia banting bantal itu di depan hinata.

"Hey bocah! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Kenapa sampai marah seperti itu?"

"Sasuke nii-san benar-benar kurang ajar!" Hinata berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi ternyata Sasuke cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Kurang ajar?"

"Iya! Barusan main peluk,pegang dan pake cium-cium segala! Aku masih perawan tahu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang udah gak perawan?"

"Nii-san bodoh! Se-sekarang aku, aku sudah begini! Aku ga bisa menikah!"

Hinata berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sepertinya dia sudah depresi.

"Kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kamu kan sudah menikah denganku!"

"Iya! Tapi kan, tapi kan, itu pertama kalinya. Ah nii-san kurang ajar!"

Hinata kembali meluncurkan tangannya kearah muka Sasuke, tapi untung tidak kena, kalau kena bisa-bisa wajah perfectnya rusak.

"Hei! Kau harusnya bersyukur! Karena barusan kau di cium oleh suamimu sendiri! Bukan sama pria yang gak jelas identitasnya."

"Tapi kau kan gak cinta sama aku! Dan aku juga gak cinta sama nii-san! Tahu tidak! Ini namanya pelecehan seksual!" Hinata menaikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Pe…pelecehan seksual? Huh lucu sekali! Aku ini pria Uchiha yang terhormat! Mana mungkin aku melakukan tindakan tak terpuji seperti itu!"

"Aaah! Capek! Aku capek! Mau tidur saja!"

Hinata langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya dan langsung menarik selimutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa kesal melihat tingkah laku Hinata, lalu ia pun ikut menaiki tempat tidurnya di sebelah Hinata, dan memunggunginya.

"Awas kalau berbuat macam-macam! Dasar pria mesum."

"A..apa? Me-mesum? Ckckck." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun tidur dengan memungungi satu sama lain sambil memasang wajah cemberut layaknya seperti anak kecil.

…

…..

…..

…..

…

..

Sinar matahari, dan suara kicauan burung, membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa yang sangat nyaman ia rasakan sekarang. Hangat dan membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Hinata tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu semua, dan ia melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Tapi ada hal yang Hinata rasa aneh. Seperti ada hembusan nafas di atas kepalanya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia buka matanya.

Hinata terbelalak ketika dirinya melihat tubuh besar seorang pria yang sedang memeluknya. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata melepaskan pelukan pria itu dari tubuhnya, dan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar Sasunyuk! Tidurpun kau tetap saja mesum."

Hinata masih emosi atas perlakuan suaminya tadi malam. Rasanya ingin sekali ia tendang wajah tampan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam kepalanya. Hinata berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya yang ternyata adalah lipstick. Dengan hati-hati dia coret lipstick itu di wajah polos Sasuke, dan alhasil Sasuke yang tadinya tampan berubah wujud menjadi banci.

"Hihihi, mampus!"

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke terbangun dan melihat kearah sebelahnya.

"Udah bangun rupanya dia."

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lalu seperti biasa dia mendekati cermin untuk memuji-muji ketampanan yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi bukan senyuman yang ia keluarkan saat melihat wajahnya, tapi ia langsung teriak saat melihat sosok mengerikan di depan dirinya.

"AAAAH! Ini pasti ulah si Bocah! Hei bocah dimana kau! Kemari!"

Sasuke mondar mandir mencari Hinata. Ia cari di dalam lemari tidak ada, di bawah kasur tidak ada, di dalam tas tidak ada. Entah kenapa sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai bodoh.

Sasuke mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi, ia hampiri kamar mandi itu dan langsung membanting pintunya.

"Hei bo..bo..bocah."

Sasuke terpaku saat melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat, sesosok gadis yang sedang telanjang bulat, basah dan begitu..sexy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak!"

Hinata berteriak dan melempar sebatang sabun ke wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap tubuhnya.

"Keluar!"

…..

…

….

….

…

"Aku mau pulang! Pulang!"

Hinata mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat dengan perlakuan mesum dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berlebihan." Jawab Sasuke tenang seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Masa bodo! Aku mau cerai!"

"A…apa? Cerai? Kita baru menikah kemarin sudah mau cerai? Apa kata orang nanti?"

"Aku ga kuat sama orang mesum macam nii-san!"

Hinata lalu melemparkan sisir kearah Sasuke dan suaminya itu bisa menangkisnya. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai ringan tangan sekarang.

"Kasar banget sih! Itu kan wajar!"

"Wajar apanya! Orang lagi mandi di buka seenaknya!"

"Wajarlah, namanya juga suami istri! Bentar lagi juga kamu bakal liat punyaku."

"Hi…hiih! Gak sudi! Paling-paling juga mengecewakan!" Hinata bergidik ngeri .

"Belum liat udah ngatain duluan! Nih liat!"

Sasuke lalu membuka resleting celananya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kyaaa! Aku ga mau liat! Gak mau!"

Hinata menutup matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka berdua terbuka, dan itu membuat Hinata dan Sasuke melihat kearah pintu.

Fugaku datang hendak memeriksa mereka. Matanya terbuka lebar atas apa yang dia lihat.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata yang sedang berjongkok di lantai sambil setengah membuka celana jeansnya.

"E..ehm, kalau mau main, kunci dulu pintunya. Gimana kalau orang lain yang masuk."

Fugaku pun langsung keluar dari kamar mereka dengan malu-malu. Terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke kalau wajah Ayahnya itu sedikit merona.

"A..apa-apaan sih?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan terkejut ketika Hinata istrinya sudah pingsan di lantai.

"Eh, Hinata! Kamu kenapa? Bangun-bangun." Sasuke mengangkat badan Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudia Hinata terbangun, dan saat kesadarannya kembali dengan sempurna, ia tatap wajah Sasuke yang ada depannya.

"Hi..hii! jangan sentuh aku!"

Hinata mendorong kasar Sasuke yang masih menahan badan Hinata, dan akhirnya Sasuke terpental hingga mendekati tempat tidur.

"Apa sih, kok di dorong!"

"Mesum, mesum, mesum! Kau mau apa barusan?"

"Hei nona! Aku cuman membangunkan karena kau barusan pingsan gak jelas tahu!"

"I..itu karena nii-san buka celana di depanku! Gak sopan!"

"Aahk! Sudahlah. Sepertinya keluarga kita menunggu di luar. Ayo cepat."

Sasuke berdiri dari lantai dan mulai bersiap-siap.

"Keluarga? Si..siapa?"

"Tadikan kau lihat ada Oto-san."

"Maksudku, apa ada orang lain selain Oto-san atau Oka-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyisisir rambutnya."

"Sepertinya keluarga sepupuku datang, kemarin kan mereka tidak datang ke acara kita."

…..

…..

….

…

….

…

"Hei Sasuke! Sudah lama tak bertemu!

Seorang pria yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Sasuke datang dan menghampiri pria berambut raven tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

"Sai, apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik. Aku sempet kaget loh pas tahu kau mau menikah, soalnya setahuku kau kan tidak punya pacar lagi sejak sama si ka.."

"Ssst.. tidak usah di bicarakan."

"Ah..iya..maaf ya?"

"Nah, Sai, perkenalkan ini Istriku."

Hinata tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Saya Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Aku Sai, sepupu Sasuke. Hei Sasuke, istrimu cantik ya?"

Sai mulai menyikut pinggang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, ada-ada saja. Mana paman dan bibi? Sepertinya aku tak melihat mereka"

"Iya, orang tuaku baru saja pergi bersama orang tuamu, katanya mereka mau belanja."

"Oh, nah lalu bagaimana kalau kita juga jalan-jalan?" ajak Sasuke

"Ok, aku juga ingin banyak berbincang denganmu. Lalu bagaimana istrimu ini?"

"Sayang, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang polos.

"Sa..sayang? apa-apaan dia?" Gumam Hinata. "Em, gak usah deh nii-san. Aku di kamar aja. Mau istirahat."

"Istirahat? Pasti gara-gara semalam ya?" Sai tersenyum sambil menggoda Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hehehe, i..iya." Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak berbohong. Dia memang lelah tadi malam. Tapi bukan lelah akibat yang Sai maksud tapi karena semalam dia adu mulut dengan suaminya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Sayang, jangan rindu padaku, aku cuman sebentar. Dah honey~"

Sasuke sengaja menggoda Hinata, karena menurutnya Hinata sangat lucu bila ia goda dan hal itu pun membuat Hinata merinding, sekaligus jijik pada Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Hinata segera pergi menuju kamar hotelnya.

….

…..

….

..

"Hiks,hiks"

Seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun, kini sedang menangis di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Sambil terisak-isak ia terus memeluk sebuah foto seorang pria yang sepertinya ia cintai.

Namun perhatiannya pada foto itu terusik ketika dia mendengar sebuah langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Sakura, kenapa menangis?"

Naruto datang menghampiri wanita yang bernama Sakura itu, dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Na-naruto-san." Sakura bingung dengan kehadiran Naruto saat itu.

Naruto melihat foto yang di genggam Sakura, dan ia mengambilnya dari tangan wanita itu.

"Kau benar-benar suka sama Sasuke ya?"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menunduk kebawah. Dirinya sangat sedih dan syok saat mengetahui pujaan hatinya itu telah menikah kemarin.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya."

Naruto mengangkat wajah gadis pujaaanya tersebut dan mengecup keningnya.

Gadis itu tak percaya akan apa yang pria berumur 25 tahun itu lakukan. Selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau atasannya itu menyukai dirinya.

"Na..naruto-san?"

…..

…

….

…

…

….

…

Hinata berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, ia ingin merasakan keindahan malam saat ini, apalagi saat ini bintang-bintang bertebaran dilangit.

Sasuke yang dari tadi duduk di sofa sambil menyeruput kopi kesukaannya memandang Hinata yang saat ini memandang keindahan malam.

Aneh dirasakan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia terus melihat istrinya itu. Bukan kesal atau benci yang ia rasakan tapi justru pemandangan itu membuatnya ingin menyentuh istri yang baru saja kemarin ia nikahi.

Sasuke berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan Istrinya itu masih menikmati angin malam yang kini berhembus menyentuh kulitnya.

Kini Sasuke berada tepat di belakang Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh istrinya itu. Tangannya ia ulur dan sepertinya hendak ia sentuh badan istrinya, dekat dan semakin dekat, tapi entah kenapa terhenti ketika kesadaran Sasuke kembali.

"Hegh.. aku mau ngapain sih?" Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menahan tangannya yang sedikit lagi menyentuh Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan menangkap sosok yang kaku bagaikan patung, tapi menurutnya makhluk yang kaku ini aneh karena kelakuannya sangat aneh.

"Nii-san kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat tangan Sasuke.

"Ha? Oh..oh ini, eh ini anu..anu.." Jawab Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Kenapa sih? Tangannya sakit?"

Hinata lalu memegang tangan Sasuke dan ia elus-elus perlahan sambil sedikit memijitnya.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah layaknya tomat. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya bergetar, entah karena gugup atau kedinginan, sampai-sampai getaran tangannya terasa di tangan Hinata karena hinata masih memijit jemari-jemari Sasuke.

"Lho? Tanganmu gemetaran? Nii-san sakit?"

Hinata langsung melihat wajah Sasuke yang di sembunyikannya. Karena tidak terlihat Hinata menyentuh pipi sasuke dan membawa wajahnya yang tadi ia sembunyikan menghadapnya.

"Mukamu merah. Kau beneran sakit ya?"

Hinata menyentuh kening Sasuke dan keningnya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menahan nafasnya yang sesak.

"Hmm, gak panas? Kenapa ya? Eh, nii-san kenapa? Sesak nafas ya?"

Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Suaminya itu, ia usap-usap dada bidang suaminya itu, berharap rasa sesak yang di rasakan Sasuke bisa menghilang.

"Hen..hen..hen.."

"Ha? Kenapa nii-san?"

"Hentikan!"

Sasuke berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan ia tutup rapat pintunya. Hinata bingung dengan sikap pria satu itu.

"kenapa dia?"

…

TBC

oke..disini saya akui.. tokoh utama benar-benar OOC! HUAA! tapi..kenapa Hinata bisa seberani itu pada sasuke..itu karena Hinata belum cinta sama cowo itu..tar kalo udah saatnya jga bakal gagap2 lagi..huhu

oke slanjutnya d chap 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"A…apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakannya barusan. Ia hanya terus membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke. Setelah semua kancing ia lepas, ia lepas kemeja itu dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ka..kau mau apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke grogi. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan kepadanya saat ini.

Hinata menatapnya penuh perasaan dan perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah suaminya. Walau susah karena Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya Hinata terus berusaha untuk bisa mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir suaminya. Dan akhirnya itu berhasil.

Hinata terus mengulum lembut bibir Sasuke,kedua lengannya memeluk leher suaminya, tapi Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Matanya terbelalak akan apa yang Hinata lakukan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke bangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal kelelahan seperti dikejar hantu. Keringat dinginnya keluar, bajunya basah kuyup.

"Nii-san kenapa? Kau beneran sakit ya?"

Hinata ikut terbangun akibat teriakan Sasuke. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa tissue dari tasnya. Lalu ia lap keringat yang ada di pelipis suaminya itu dengan perlahan.

"Nii-san kenapa? Kalau sakit bilang saja." tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa, sudah kau kembali tidur saja."

Sasuke mengambil tissue dari tangan Hinata dan mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

"Benar? Dari tadi sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya kayak tadi, gemeteran, mukanya merah, terus kayak grogi gitu deh. Mirip gadis yang jatuh cinta."

"Ja..jatuh cinta?"

Sepertinya di bandingkan Hinata sekarang Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang lebih gugupan. Entah terlular dari Hinata atau memang muncul tiba-tiba."

"Hoahm… Aku tidur lagi deh, selamat tidur mesum."

Hinata merangkak ke samping Sasuke dan menarik selimutnya kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berpikir atas apa yang Hinata katakan"

"Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Sama anak ini?"

Sasuke memandang sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dirinya tidak percaya atas apa yang ia rasakan.

Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang di sebut cinta. Dirinya sudah trauma atas masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan.

…..

…

…

…..

…

Hari ini Sasuke dan Hinata akan segera menempati rumah pribadi mereka yang sudah di siapkan oleh Fugaku. Rumah sederhana permintaan Sasuke yang menurut Hinata sudah luar biasa besar untuknya.

Sasuke pun tidak meminta beberapa pelayan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Menurutnya ia bisa lakukan sendiri bersama Hinata. Apalagi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka kalau di rumahnya banyak pelayan. Karena Sasuke merasa tidak bebas.

Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan taman yang cukup luas di penuhi bunga-bunga indah serta rumput hijau yang menyegarkan mata. Terdapat juga sebuah air mancur kecil yang di hinggapi burung-burung kecil yang berkicauan. Menurut Hinata, ini adalah tempat tinggal yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang masih terpana akan keindahan rumahnya.

"Aku menyukainya nii-san. Terima kasih." Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke terpana akan senyuman dan raut bahagia istrinya itu.

"Ke..kenapa lagi sih aku. Kok kayaknya sesak sekali dadaku." Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Hinata sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke nii-san? Kau kenapa lagi? Masih sakit?"

"Ah, enggak. Enggak apa-apa."

"Oh.."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Ada sebuah rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua. Hinata tidak mengucap satu kata pun dan sibuk melihat beberapa perabot di rumah mereka. Kalau Sasuke, tentu saja dia masih sibuk dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Emm, anu kau mau lihat kamarmu Hinata?"

"Eh? Kita tidak satu kamar?"

"Emm, ya aku sih ti..tidak masalah kalau kau mau sekamar denganku. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya sa..saja, nanti takutnya kau terganggu oleh ku." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya sudah lah."

Sasuke mengantar Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sebuah kamar bercat lavender, sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Hinata. Semua barang-barangnya dari tempat tidur, kursi, meja lemari dan lainnya sangat kontras dengan warna catnya.

"Pas sekali dengan warna yang aku suka, terima kasih nii-san."

Hinata kembali lagi tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke dan lagi-lagi senyumannya ini mebuat pria angkuh itu kembali salah tingkah.

"Umm, kalau gitu aku boleh lihat kamar nii-san?"

"Oh, bo..boleh..boleh kok."

Sasuke lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar Hinata.

Sebuah kamar besar, lengkap dengan isinya. Warna cat yang sesuai dengan Sasuke, hitam dan putih.

Hinata yang masuk kedalamnya merasa nyaman setelah mencium bau yang sangat maskulin dari kamar Sasuke.

"Huah, kamarmu nyaman sekali. Wangi kamarmu, aku suka sekali rasanya nyaman."

Hinata bersandar pada sofa hitam sambil menutup matanya.

"Kalau kau suka, kau boleh… sering mampir ke kamarku." Jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak mau ah."

"E..eh?"

"Soalnya kau mesum, a..aku ja..jadi takut." jawab Hinata membuang muka.

"Me..mesum?"

mendengar hal itu Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir, apa benar dia itu mesum?

"A…aku mesum?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Memangnya apalagi sebutannya kalau orang main pegang, cium, ngintip pula?"

"Kamu masih memikirkan hal itu?"

"Ya iya lah! Aku ini perempuan, beda sama laki- laki. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sama laki-laki yang tidak ku cintai!"

Hati Sasuke seakan retak saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Susah untuk Sasuke mendengar hal ini. Tentu saja karena baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda. Wanita lain sangat mengagumi dia tapi istrinya ini malah…

"A..apa? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa? Kok gitu?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, memangnya nii-san cinta padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya kembali berpikir. Apa benar saat ini dia jatuh cinta dengan Hinata? Hinata yang seorang Bocah 18 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga tukang tahu yang bahkan Selama 25 tahun Sasuke hidup tidak pernah dia memakan tahu.

"Kok diam?" Tanya Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang sepertinya menahan air matanya.

"Heh, m..mana mungkin aku mencintai anak tukang tahu yang bahkan seumur hidupku pun belum pernah memakannya."

"Hah?"

"Keluar sekarang juga bocah sialan!"

Sasuke mendorong keluar Hinata dengan paksa dari kamarnya. Lalu ia kunci kamarnya itu dan langsung menaiki tempat tidurnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantalnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa heran karena baru sadar ada air yang keluar dari matanya.

"Loh, kok aku nangis?"

…

…..

…..

….

….

Sebuah getaran terasa di saku celana Hinata. Handphonenya bergetar menandakan saat ini ada yang menghubunginya. Ia buka handphonenya dan tertulis nama sahabatnya dan segera ia angkat.

"Iya Ino-chan."

"Hinata! Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik. Kau sendiri."

"Ya begitulah, hehe. Bagaimana suamimu?"

"Ya gitu deh."

"Gitu gimana?"

"Dari kemarin aku dan dia bertengkar terus."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya iyalah, kami kan tidak saling mencintai."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lupa memberitahukanmu. Aku dan Sasu nii-san itu di jodohkan."

"Apa? Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya sekarang aku kesel banget sama dia."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia itu mesum!"

"Kyaa! Hinata, asik dong di mesumin sama pria tampan. Suamimu sendiri pula!"

"Apanya yang asik!"

"Kamu beneran ga suka sama dia?"

"Dulu sih pertama kali aku ketemu dia, aku sempet suka tapi cuman suka biasa. Tau-taunya sifatnya itu loh, kayak anak kecil!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya! dan tau gak? Kemaren tuh kelakuan dia aneh."

"Aneh gimana?"

"Masa dia megang tangannya sendiri, terus badannya kaku, mukanya merah, terus dia gemeteran pas aku sentuh. Padahal kan aku cuman pijat-pijat tangannya aja, soalnya kayaknya dia sakit."

"Terus?"

"Terus barusan aku juga berantem sama dia, cuman gara-gara aku tanya apa dia suka sama aku bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan itu sama aku."

"Eh? Itu? Jadi kamu udah.."

"Belum! Tapi hampir aja!"

"Terus?"

"Ya dia malah diam. Terus marah-marah sambil nanya padaku, kenapa aku gak cinta sama dia?"

"Hoo, aku ngerti."

"Ngerti apa?"

"Hinata, kamu kok gak peka sih?"

"Gak peka gimana?"

"Dia itu cinta sama kamu!"

"Masa sih? Gak mungkin."

"Iya kan? Inget aja kelakuannya kayak gitu. Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Sasuke cinta sama kamu!"

"Ma..masa sih?"

"Hinata, kamu pikir aja sendiri. Oh ya, udah dulu deh, ibuku manggil soalnya, bye!

Ino menutup teleponnya yang tersambung pada Hinata. Hinata termenung sangat lama. Ia memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Dirinya tidak yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Hinata memandang jari manis di tangan kirinya yang sudah terpasang sebuah benda pengikat dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya pun mengeluarkan rona merah.

…

…..

….

Malam pun menjelang. Hinata saat ini sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sejak tadi siang mereka berdua belum makan apapun, dan Hinata saat ini sudah cukup lapar sehingga dialah yang memasak semuanya, karena Sasuke masih mengurung diri dikamarnya dan Hinata tidak berani memanggilnya.

Hinata merasa tidak enak kalau dia makan sendirian. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke makan. Dia ketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Nii-san, ayo makan."

Hinata terus memanggil Suaminya itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari dalam sana. Akhirnya Hinata pun mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan berharap kamarnya tidak di kunci dan ternyata benar, kamarnya sudah tidak dikunci.

Saat Hinata masuk, ia menemukan pria itu sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Hinata menghampirinya, dan membangunkannya.

"Nii-san, bangun. Kita makan yuk."

Hinata menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan perlahan, tapi suaminya itu hanya bergerak sedikit.

Hinata menghela napas dan memandang wajah suaminya itu. Wajah polos Sasuke saat sedang tidur. Wajah yang tampan dan lumayan imut saat tidur. Hinata jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Nii-san mirip kucing ya?" Gumam Hinata sambil menyentuh wajah suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Apa benar kata Ino, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Hinata terus menatap wajah suaminya. Teringat kembali saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya tadi siang atas ucapan yang ia lontarkan.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, menarik selimut dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh Sasuke. Dia matikan lampu kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Mata Sasuke terbuka sambil menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja Hinata tutup. Ternyata daritadi dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Hinata. Apa aku benar-benar…"

…

…..

…..

….

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun, menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan rumah layaknya seperti seorang istri. Jam 8 sudah lewat tapi suaminya yang satu itu belum juga bangun, padahal hari ini dia harus kerja.

Hinata masuk kekamar Sasuke, tapi ia tidak menemukan Suaminya itu terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hinata pikir mungkin Sasuke sedang dikamar mandi lalu dia membereskan tempat tidur suaminya dan membuka gorden jendela kamarnya.

Hinata lalu membuka jendela kamar dan memandang pemandangan di luar sana. Hinata pun menikmati segarnya udara pagi tapi sebuah suara yang menandakan pintu terbuka menarik perhatian Hinata dan ia menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Hinata?"

"Ni..nii..nii..san."

Hinata tidak mengedipkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok di depannya hanya terbalut sebuah handuk yang ada di pinggangnya. Sebuah tubuh atletis yang begitu indah membuat Hinata terpesona. Sedangkan sang pemiliknya hanya diam tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ka..kau lihat apa?" Tanya Sasuke malu sambil mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya dan langsung memakainya.

"Ma..maafkan aku!"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah merona.

…..

….

….

….

"Aku tak menyangka, kau ternyata mesum juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyantap roti buatan Hinata.

"A..aku tidak mesum kok." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Terus tadi ngapain?"

"A..aku Cuma buka jendela kamar aja."

"Bukan, maksudku waktu aku keluar kamar mandi, kok lihatnya gitu?"

"Lihat apa ya?" Jawab Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Lihat badanku lah!"

"Oh itu."

"Kenapa, badanku bagus ya?" tanya Sasuke membanggakan diri.

"Nih orang mulai deh sombong lagi." Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Badanmu jelek!"

"Apa?"

"Jelek! Terlalu kurus!"

"Terlalu Kurus? Bah! Memangnya harus seperti apa badan yang kau suka?"

"Aku suka yang gendut! Kaya Chouji temenku!"

"Ge..gendut? masa aku harus gendut baru kau suka?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Eh tunggu, memangnya kau mau mengendutkan badan biar aku suka?"

"tentu saja.."

"tentu saja apa?"

"tentu saja.. ah! Gak tahu! Sudah aku pergi dulu!" Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya, setelah itu ia berangkat ke kantornya.

"Mulai aneh lagi deh." Ucap Hinata sambil membereskan bekas sarapannya dan suaminya itu.

….

…

…..

"Selamat pagi Pak!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika seluruh karyawannya menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja sampai di kantornya.

"Pa..pagi. Ada apa kalian semua? Kok semuanya ngucap salam?"

"Kami semua mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan anda!" Ucap salah satu karyawan Sasuke. Lalu ia memberikan bunga kepadanya."

"Ah terima kasih. Ya sudah kalian kembali kerja."

"Baik."

Semua Karyawan pun kembali memasuki gedung kantor yang besar itu. Setelah semuanya masuk Sasuke pun menyusul memasuki gedung.

….

….

….

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke dalam pekerjaanya. Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

"Permisi pak."

Sakura datang mendekati bosnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat kacamatnya yang sedikit turun.

"Ada tamu." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh, persilahkan dia masuk."

"Baik, Oh ya. Selamat atas pernikahan anda."

Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sempat pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah sesosok wanita berambut merah masuk kedalam kantor Sasuke.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menaruh berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat wanita di depannya."

"Karin…"

….

….

….

"Hinata!"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata berlari menuju sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kangen" Hinata lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Kita kan cuma gak ketemu beberapa hari aja, masa udah kangen?"

"Gak tau deh. Mungkin karena aku sekarang udah punya suami."

"Iya kali ya? Oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Gaara senpai!"

"Hah? Dia ada di sini sekarang?"

"Hmm, tidak sih. Hanya saja dia besok mau pulang dari luar negri."

"Besok?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kok sepertinya kamu gak suka?"

"Gimana kalau dia tahu aku udah nikah?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tahu?"

"Kamu lupa ya Ino-chan. Dia kan mantan pacarku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mantanmu? Kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Ah! Pokoknya kau jangan bilang kalau aku sudah menikah ya!"

….

…

….

….

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya Sasuke."

"Karin."

Wanita yang bernama Karin itu mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Karin memasang wajah kesal dan menduduki kursi di sebrang Sasuke.

"Aku baru pulang dari luar negri dan kau bukannya menanyakan kabarku malah bersikap seperti itu."

Sasuke membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan berdiri tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Lalu dia menyeruput secangkir kopi yang dari tadi ada di atas mejanya.

"Jangan harap kalau aku bisa bersikap baik padamu lagi." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau masih marah eh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menghapus semua kenangan yang menyakitkan, yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau masih menyimpannya bukan. Karena itu sikapmu padaku sekarang menjadi sangat dingin. Padahal dulu kau sangat ramah dan bersikap hangat padaku."

Sasuke tetap terdiam memandangi langit luas dari jendela kantornya. Saat ini hatinya sangat sakit. Padahal sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya.

"Kau ingat waktu kita.."

"Cukup. Sekarang aku tanya kenapa kau ada di sini."

"Tuan Uchiha, kau sangat kejam." Ucap Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau menikah tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Kau tidak berhak tahu."

"Sasuke, bagaimanapun aku ini.."

"Diam!" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan membanting pintu ruangannya. Sedangkan Karin tetap berdiri sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sasuke, aku..aku.. masih mencintaimu, dan bagaimana pun caranya aku harus merebut dirimu dari wanita itu. Wanita yang telah menikah denganmu."

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil mercy hitamnya dan ia nyalakan mobilnya. Setelah itu ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

….

…

…..

…..

Malampun telah tiba. Hinata yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya.

Setelah itu ia menonton tv sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Hinata masih saja terjaga. Suaminya Sasuke belum juga pulang. Rasa khawatir dirasakan Hinata saat itu. Ia takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudia Hinata mendengar suara mobil yang sepertinya terparkir di depan rumahnya. Hinata lalu mengintip dari jendela ingin mencari tahu siapa yang datang kerumahnya tengah malam begini.

Hinata lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini berdiri lunglai di depan rumahnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat mabuk dan dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Sa..sasuke nii-san."

"Ah! Istriku!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang ada di depannya.

"Ni..nii-san!" Hinata menahan tubuh Sasuke yang saat ini memeluknya. Tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Istrinya itu semakin khawatir.

Hinata lalu segera menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu dia memapah Sasuke yang masih mabuk kedalam kamar suaminya. Ia baringkan suaminya itu diatas tempat tidur. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata membuka kemeja Sasuke yang sudah berantakan. Ia buka kancing-kancing kemeja suaminya. Setelah membuka kancing yang terakhir Hinata hendak melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh suaminya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh sang empunya kemeja, dan saat ini Hinata menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"N..nii-san!"

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit. Tatapannya pada Hinata yang dingin membuat wajah istrinya itu merona.

Sasuke lalu bergerak dan menindih Istrinya. Hinata kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke pada dirinya. Setelah itu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan mengulum kasar bibir lembut Hinata. Hinata hanya menutup matanya sambil memukul-mukul dada suaminya.

"Mmmh! Mmh!" Hinata melakukan perlawanan pada suaminya yang masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Hinata. Sasuke pun menghentikan akitifitasnya pada Hinata dan menatap wajah merah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersengal-sengal karena dia tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali tadi.

Sasuke lalu menggigit leher Hinata, membuat istrinya itu kesakitan. Setelah ia gigit ia kecup lehernya dan itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan apalagi sekarang baju tidurnya agak terbuka.

"N..nii-san! Nii-san sadar! Bangun nii-san! Aku gak mau!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih menindihnya.

Sasuke pun berhenti mengecup leher Hinata, dan sekarang Hinata mendengar sebuah isakan kecil dari suaminya tersebut yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"N..nii-san?" tanya Hinata heran, ia yakin suaminya sekarang sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku." Sasuke lalu memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Dan Hinata membalasnya.

….

….

…..

…

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap pria yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu ia usap mata suaminya itu. Setelah itu ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Bibirnya yang berdarah. Teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang sangat menyeramkan bagi Hinata. Ia lalu membuka piyamanya dan melihat pantulannya di kaca. Ia lihat lehernya yang saat ini memiliki sebuah tanda merah yang di buat suaminya.

"Sakit."

Hinata lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dikamar mandi dan melakukan ritual pagi yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari. *mandi*

Hinata akhirnya menyelesaikan ritualnya, saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke yang juga sadar akan kehadiran Hinata di kamarnya langsung menatapnya.

Rasa canggung menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Anu, soal tadi malam…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan nii-san. Aku mengerti kok."

"Hn. Makasih." Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah luka yang terdapat pada bibir istrinya.

"Kenapa bibirmu?"

"Hm? Oh ini.." Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka.

"Apa gara-gara aku?" Sasuke lalu menyentuh bibir istrinya itu.

"Mu..mungkin kemarin terantuk atau kegigit sama gigi." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ap..apa? gi..gigiku?"

"se..sepertinya."

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya seolah-olah tidak percaya atas perbuatannya tadi malam. Ia benar-benar menyesal melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar gak bermaksud.."

"Nii-san tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti, nii-san kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku." Hinata lalu tersenyum di depan Sasuke seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Pandangan jeleknya pada Hinata selama ini berubah. Dimatanya saat ini Hinata bukanlah seorang anak tukang tahu yang miskin dan kampungan. Tapi kini dia bersyukur memiliki istri yang sangat baik dan memahaminya padahal istrinya itu masih berumur 18 tahun.

Sasuke lalu merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang saat ini. Ia lalu menyentuh dadanya. Hinata melihatnya heran. Ia heran karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri dan terlihat sangat sesak. Hinata berpikir apa suaminya itu memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Nii-san kenapa? Dadamu sakit lagi?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sepertinya dirinya sudah menyadari akan sesuatu hal. Sesuatu yang terjadi pada hatinya. Sasuke lalu menatap wajah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut dihadapan istrinya.

"Aku sudah menyadari sesuatu."

"Menyadari sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Sasuke lalu kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Lalu ia peluk gadis di hadapannya dan membuat gadis itu melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Rahasia"

"Hah?"

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia sentuh wajah gadis itu, membuat sang pemilik semakin heran.

"Sudahlah, cepat buatkan sarapan." Sasuke lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandinya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

…

….

…..

….

…

"Sakura." Naruto datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"N..naruto-san?"

"Nanti siang makan bersamaku ya?"

"A..anu tapi saya."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya dia masih belum bisa menerima Naruto di hatinya. Dia masih menyukai Sasuke, masih mencintainya. Hanya saja Sakura pun tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Naruto yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama.

"Ti..tidak. Saya akan makan siang bersama anda." Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ok! Nanti jam 12 siang aku akan datang lagi kesini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dambil tersenyum. Naruto merasa bahagia sekali karena sekarang wanita yang ia sukai mau menerima ajakannya. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

…

…

….

"Nii-san, kau tidak kerja?"

"Entah kenapa hari ini aku malas pergi ke kantor." Jawab Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"O..oh."

"Kenapa? Kayaknya kamu gak suka?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang dari tadi memegang ponselnya. Sepertinya saat ini Hinata sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Emh, gak apa-apa kok."

Hinata lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya pada ponselnya. Ternyata ia sedang mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya Ino.

From Hinata

"Ino-chan, gimana dong! Dia gak pergi kerja hari ini."

Reply?

Yes

From: Ino-chan

"Ya, mau gimana lagi. Teman-teman SMA kita mau datang kerumahmu! Udah pada di jalan lagi.."

Reply?

Yes

From: Hinata

"Gaara-senpai juga dateng? Duh gimana dong, mereka kan gak tahu kalau aku udah menikah! Ah! Pokoknya jangan bilang apa-apa sama mereka ya?"

Reply?

Yes

From: Ino-chan

"Iya, Gaara-senpai juga datang! Ok aku gak akan bilang yang macem-macem kok."

Hinata lalu menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya kebingungan. Setelah itu dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih saja focus dengan siaran tv di depannya.

"Sasuke-nii-san?"

"Hmm?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Teman-temanku mau datang." Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata saat ini, ia sangat takut. Ia yakin suaminya itu akan memarahi dirinya karena ia tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Teman? Berapa orang?"

"Sekitar lima sampai 6 orang."

"Oh."

"B..boleh tidak"

"Ya boleh-boleh saja."

Hinata merasa lega sekarang. Tapi rasa khawatir kembali ia rasakan. Ia bingung karena ia harus merahasiakan statusnya dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"N..nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Nanti kalau teman-temanku datang…Nii-san diam saja di kamar ya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak, takutnya nanti mengganggu."

"Aku mengganggu kalian begitu?"

"Bu..bukan, tapi mereka yang mengganggu nii-san?"

"Kalau aku bosan di kamar gimana?"

"Bosan bagaimana? Di kamarmu kan lengkap, ada tv, Playstation dan lain sebagainya."

"Kalau aku lapar? Mau ambil makanan, gimana?"

"Sms aku saja, nanti aku bawakan."

"Ah, terserah kamu deh!"

"Aku mohon ya nii-san!" Hinata lalu bersujud di depan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Sasuke lalu mengangkat Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Iya deh, iya."

"Makasih Nii-san!"

Tidak lama kemudian bunyi bell pun terdengar. Hinata lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan beberapa sahabatnya datang, termasuk mantan kekasihnya Gaara.

"Hinata!" sapa teman-teman Hinata kecuali Ino.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! Matsuri! Shion! Emm..Gaara-senpai."

"Halo Hinata." Lelaki berambut merah yang di panggil Gaara itu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ayo silahkan masuk." Hinata mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Wah rumah yang bagus!" Shion melihat keadaan rumah Hinata saat ini dan dia terpana oleh kemewahan rumahnya. Padahal menurut Sasuke, rumahnya ini termasuk sangat sederhana.

"Kok kamu bisa tinggal di sini? Tanya Matsuri."

"Ini bukan rumahku, ini rumah emm..se..sepupu."

"Sepupumu orang kaya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya begitulah. Ah silahkan duduk."

Mereka semua lalu menduduki sofa berwarna krem. Hinata merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Gaara. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak kedatangannya karena sampai sekarang Hinata masih menyimpan sedikit rasa sukanya.

"Hinata gak berubah ya?" Gaara memulai perbincangan.

"O..oh ya?"

"Lihat-lihat! Hinata malu-malu tuh!" Shion menunjuk kearah wajah Hinata yang saat ini bersemu merah.

"Emm, kalian tunggu di sini aku mau bikin minum dulu." Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang merona. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya dan segera memasuki dapur.

Saat Hinata memasuki dapur, ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil beberapa gelas dan minuman.

"Nii-san mau apa?"

"Aku mau kasih mereka minum."

"Ah, tidak usah biar aku saja!" Ucap Hinata sambil merebut sebotol sirup dari tangan Sasuke.

"Nii-san diam saja di kamar."

"Kamu tidak mau mengenalkan mereka padaku?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bu..bukan begitu.."

"Ya sudah." Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Hinata di dalam dapur. Hinata yang melihatnya merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya. tapi ia penasaran dengan tampang teman-teman Hinata. Tanpa ragu ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Teman-teman Hinata kaget setelah melihat seorang pria yang datang melihat mereka. Apalagi Shion dan Matsuri yang melihatnya langsung terpana akibat ketampanan pria itu.

"Jadi mereka ini teman Hinata, Ino?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Iya, mereka teman-teman Hinata saat SMA." Ino berdiri dan memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nii-san!" Hinata datang menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini masih memandang teman-temannya.

Hinata bingung melihat suaminya itu terus memandang sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Itu..yang gendut itu. Yang namanya Chouji? Ma..masa Hinata suka yang seperti itu? Terus Anak berambut merah ini, sepertinya aku kenal dia tapi aku kok tidak ingat ya?"

"Ah, em..teman-teman, perkenalkan dia ini…emm.."

"Hinata, bawa teman-temanmu ke ruang keluarga. Kalau tetap berada di sini rasanya tidak nyaman." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang dingin. Sepertinya Sasuke merasa cemburu terhadap Chouji.

"Ah, i..iya."

"Masa aku harus jadi gendut? Masa aku kalah sama yang gendut? Masa dia suka sama yang gendut?" Gumam Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"N..nah semuanya, ayo kita ke ruang keluarga." Ajak Hinata terbata-bata. Hinata sudah sempat syok akibat kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Hinata, itu tadi sepupumu?" Tanya Shion sambil mendekati Hinata.

"I..iya? kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia tampan sekali! Iya kan Matsuri!"

"Iya! iya! Hei Hinata, dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Ap..apa?" Mendengar hal itu Hinata pun merasa sedikit cemburu. Ya walaupun sampai saat ini dia masih belum menyukai Sasuke, tetap saja dia merasa kesal.

"Di..dia?"

"Iya-iya! kalau masih single aku mau coba deketin dia ah!"

"Shion! Jangan lupa ya kalau masih ada aku yang juga ngincer dia!"

"Ah! Dia gak akan mau sama kamu, soalnya badanku kan lebih bagus dari kamu."

"Apa? Enak aja!"

Shion dan Matsuri pun saling cekik mencekik satu sama lain. Ino dan yang lain yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Ini di rumah orang! Jaga sopan santun kalian!" Shikamaru yang daritadi hanya diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara karena kesal dengan 2 gadis yang memperebutkan Sasuke si pria tampan.

"Diam kau Shikamaru!" Teriak Shion dan Matsuri.

"Dia sudah punya istri teman-temanku." Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa menurut teman-teman Hinata, senyumannya kali ini menyeramkan.

"Ap..apa? di..dia udah punya istri?" tanya shion tidak percaya.

"Nah, seperti apa yang di perintahkan sang pemilik rumah, bagaimana kalau kita bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga." Ucap Hinata masih tersenyum sambil membawa nampan.

"Ayo teman-teman, jangan banyak ulah. Kita kan tujuannya mau main, bukan memperebutkan cowok. Ayo-ayo." Ino mendorong kedua temannya yang masih saja bermuka lesu akibat apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ino,Matsuri,Shion,Shikamaru dan Chouji memasuki ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara yang masih berdiri di dalam ruang tamu.

"Gaara senpai, ayo." Ajak Hinata.

"Hn."

…..

….

….

"Hinata aku lapar."

"Kau lapar Chouji?" tanya shikamaru yang sedang bermain Ps. Tentu saja Ps 2, Ps 3 tentu saja ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Nah, kalian semua juga lapar? Biar aku buatkan makanan."

"Aku mau nasi goreng!" Sahut Ino.

"Aku juga." Ucap Matsuri.

"Gaara-senpai mau apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku apa saja."

"Sudah, disamakan saja semuanya. Nanti Hinata yang repot." Balas Shikamaru yang masih saja menatap Tv.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Hinata lalu berdiri dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak.

…..

….

"Uugh, lapar." Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku favoritnya memegang perutnya yang saat ini berbunyi. Merasa tidak enak dirinya merepotkan Hinata apabila ia suruh Istrinya itu membawakan makanan, maka ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan teman-teman Hinata yang sedang sibuk bermain game.

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, Sasuke pun pergi menuju dapur dan menemukan Istrinya sedang sibuk memasak.

"Ni..nii-san?"

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Istrinya itu.

"Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng, kau mau juga?"

"Hn. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah di kamar. Nanti aku bawakan." Ucap Hinata yang sibuk memotong-motong bawang.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, nii-san di kamar saja. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Jawab Hinata sambil mondar-mandir mengambil beberapa bahan.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu."

"Sudah tidak u.." Hinata tiba-tiba saja menginjak minyak yang tercecer di lantai, dan hal itu pun membuat Hinata terpeleset.

Praaang! Piring yang di pegang Hinata terbang dari tangan tangannya dan pecah, dan dengan cepat Sasuke yang kaget akan hal itu langsung menangkap Hinata yang akan jatuh.

Saat ini bibir Hinata dan bibir Sasuke saling bertemu, keduanya pun masih saling menatap tidak percaya. Mereka berdua masih terpaku dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Ino dan kawan-kawan segera berlari menuju dapur. Mereka kaget dengan suara pecahan piring dan juga teriakan Hinata. Namun saat menemukan Hinata, mata mereka terbelalak akibat melihat suatu hal yang luar biasa.

Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menjauhkan diri. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang saat ini mukanya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Kita kan ciuman bukan yang pertama kali"

"Tapi, kalau yang lain lihat gimana?"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, kan kecelakaan."

Hinata menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menunjukan bahwa saat ini dia ketakutan. Ternyata dari tadi teman-temannya melihat dirinya dan Sasuke tidak sengaja berciuman di dalam dapur. Keringat dingin keluar dari kulit putih Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke yang juga baru sadar akan kehadiran teman-teman Hinata tetap saja bersikap tenang.

"Te..teman-teman."

"Ap..apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Matsuri tidak percaya.

"Kalian berciuman kan tadi?" Teriak Shion sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hei Ino! Kenapa kamu gak kaget sih? Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hinata." Gaara yang melihatnya pun tidak percaya. Apalagi setelah ia dengar bahwa ciumannya dengan Sasuke kali ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Hal itu membuat hati pria berumur 21 tahun itu sakit.

"Ga..gaara-senpai, aku…"

"Memang kami berdua ciuman, tapi itu kan tidak sengaja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi barusan kan kau bilang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Ucap Chouji sambil mengunyah snack di tangannya.

"Memang sih." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi! Tapi kan kau sepupunya! Masa sama sepupu? Itukan gak boleh! Dan kau kan sudah punya Istri." Teriak Shion dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Sepupu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya, kau sepupunya Hinata kan?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Shion katakan. Tapi akhirnya dia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan merangkul pundak Hinata di sampingnya yang masih gemetar saking takutnya.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri tadi ya?"

Semuanya hanya terdiam, menunggu Sasuke untuk berbicara lagi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Suami dari… Uchiha Hinata."

"Uchiha Hinata?" tanya teman-teman Hinata secara serentak.

"Artinya… ah! Masa kau..?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan kagetnya.

"Dan ini dia Uchiha Hinata, istriku yang saat ini tepat berada di sampingku."

"Apaaaaaaaa?"

TBC

Hii.. apa di sini ceritanya sudah mengarah ke M ato masih di T?

Saya tidak tahu..

Ya sudahlah TT^TT saya minta reviewnya ya

makasih


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Malam sudah tiba. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Badannya lemas akibat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Dirinya telah diketahui oleh teman-temannya, kalau dia sudah menikah. Yang paling parah adalah dirinya sudah berani berbohong kepada sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk Gaara mantan kekasihnya. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata hanya bisa memohon maaf pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hinata terus saja memandang tv didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa suaminya itu kini sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengurangi jarak duduknya dengan Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Sasuke dengan pelan pelan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap istrinya yang masih terbengong. Setelah itu iya dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya, hendak mencium bibir mungil istrinya.

Tepat saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Hinata sadar dan menggagalkan rencana mesum suaminya itu dengan mendorong wajah tampan suaminya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau ngapain lagi?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Walau saat ini Hinata belum mencintai Sasuke tetap saja suaminya itu mampu membuat dirinya berdebar-debar dan sedikit malu.

"Aduh! Sakit tau!" Sasuke memegang hidungnya yang tadi terkena tangan Hinata. Menurutnya istrinya yang termasuk imut ini benar-benar ringan tangan.

"Aku tanya, tadi nii-san mau ngapain!"

"Mau mencium!" jawab Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Ci..cium? buat apa?"

"Ya.. aku pengen.."

"Aku gak mau!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan berhak?"

"B…berhak gimana? Kita kan gak saling suka?"

"Tapi kita kan sudah menikah, wajar kan?"

"Wa..wajar sih. Tapi kan aku gak mau!"

"Terus gimana? Kamu mau jadi perawan tua? Mau tidur sendiri seumur hidup?"

"Kalau bisa sih iya!"

"Kau.."

"Apa yang barusan kalian katakan!" tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang sepertinya sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke dan Hinata. Suami istri itu lalu menoleh kearah asal sura dan ternyata mereka mendapati sang Ayah dan kakak dari sang suami berdiri di depan pintu dengan memasang wajah geram.

"Otosan.."

"O..o..o..tosan"

Dengan pelan mereka berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi mereka duduki. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, menandakan dirinya saat ini ketakutan melihat ayahnya yang saat ini memasang wajah seram, sedangkan sang Istri hanya menunduk dan mengepal tangannya yang gemetaran.

Fugaku mendekati pasangan tersebut dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuat si putra dan menantunya semakin ketakutan.

"Barusan kalian bilang apa?"

"Ba..barusan? yang mana?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yang barusan kalian ributkan!" Fugaku kembali membentak putra bungsunya.

"Ah..i..itu. Ah itu ya.. itu kan aku nanya sama Hinata dia suka Jeruk atau apel ya kan Hinata?"

"Ah, iya..iya. benar.."

Fugaku memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan Itachi yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan kira kalian bisa bohong padaku. Pendengaranku ini masih tajam dan dengan jelas kau bertanya pada istrimu ini apa dia mau jadi perawan tua? Apanya yang jeruk atau apel?"

"Sasuke, jawablah yang jujur." Ucap Itachi sambil menenangkan ayahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang bercanda dengan Hinata kok, iya kan Hinata?"

"I..iya, kami hanya sedang main-main saja."

"Sekarang juga kalian masuk ke kamar!"

"Loh..lalu Otosan bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan ayahnya.

"Aku dan Itachi akan menginap di sini. Tadinya tujuanku kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian dan akan pulang. Tidak kusangka hubungan kalian seperti ini. Sekarang kepalaku sakit akibat kalian."

"Maafkan kami Otosan." Sasuke dan Hinata menunduk di hadapan Fugaku.

"Nah, Sasuke antarkan kami ke kamar tamu." Ucap Itachi sambil menuntun Fugaku yang memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ah baik. Hinata kau masuklah ke kamarmu."

"Kalian pisah kamar? Dasar anak ini!" Fugaku kembali memukuli Sasuke dengan kerasnya. "Apa maksud kalian seperti ini hah!"

"O..otosan, jangan salahkan Sasuke nii-san. i..ini atas dasar permintaan saya. Saya takut kalau tidur bersamanya malah akan mengganggunya." Jawab Hinata sambil sedikit melindungi Sasuke dari ribuan pukulan ayahnya.

"Mengganggu apa sih Hinata? Aku gak ngerti hehe.." Sasuke lalu merangkul pundak Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah kalian masuk kamar sana!" bentak Fugaku.

"I..iya!"

Sasuke dan Hinata lalu segera memasuki kamar mereka, lebih tepatnya kamar Hinata.

Saat dalam kamar. Sasuke langsung merentangkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur istrinya.

"Ini gara-gara kamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Hinata.

"K..kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Kamu kan tidak mau di cium olehku dan malah mendorongku. Coba saja tadi kamu terima saja ciumanku pasti Oto-san gak bakal ngambek."

"T..tapi kan aku gak mau."

Sasuke lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat kasurnya. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan mendekati Hinata yang menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangannya hingga wajah istrinya itu menengadah keatas menghadap wajahnya.

"Aku harus gendut ya?"

"Ha?"

"Apa aku harus gendut Hinata?"

"Maksud nii-san apa? Aku gak ngerti."

"Kamu..kamu..su..su.."

"Apa sih?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Su..suka sama si Chouji itu ya?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih mengangkat wajah istrinya.

"Chouji?"

"I..iya, katanya kamu suka yang gendut kan?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda nii-san."

"Ha? Jadi kamu bohong?"

"Iya."

"Berarti benar dong kalau tubuhku ini pasti bagus kan?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan sentuhannya dari pipi Hinata.

"Tubuh? Ma..mana ku tahu." Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Dia tidak ingin mengingat insiden yang menurutnya membahayakan tapi juga sedikit menyenangkan.

"Kamu lupa? Yang waktu itu kamu melihat aku tanpa pakaian di kamar? Masa lupa sih?"

"A..aku tidak lihat kok. Aku langsung tutup mata karena aku tahu pasti hanya akan mengecewakan."

Sasuke kesal dengan ucapan Hinata, tanpa ragu-ragu ia membuka kaos hitamnya. Dengan jelas dan tepat di depan Hinata terekspos jelas tubuh indah milik suaminya itu.

Dada yang bidang, pundak yang lebar. Tulang selangka yang menonjol, lengannya yang berotot tapi tak berlebihan, dan perut yang sixpack.

Hinata terbelalak setelah melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat membahayakan jiwanya saat ini. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja sudah hampir membuat hidungnya seakan-akan hendak mengeluarkan cairan. Bagaimana jika ia merasakan tubuh suaminya ini nanti. Hasilnya pasti akan lebih parah.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Hinata dengan telanjang dada, tapi setiap Sasuke melangkah Hinata selalu saja mundur sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat tubuh Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata terpojok akibat tembok yang kini menghalangi hindarannya pada Sasuke.

Detak jantung Hinata saat ini berdegup kencang, badannya gemetar saking takutnya.

Sasuke suaminya malah terus memperkecil jarak mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup leher istrinya. Tangan kirinya yang menyentuh dan mengusap pipi istrinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangnya.

Terbawa suasana, Hinata menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan serta aroma maskulin dari tubuh suaminya. Tangan mungilnya yang sejak tadi ia kepalkan di samping tubuhnya kini merayap dan menyentuh tubuh bagian depan suaminya dengan perlahan.

Akibat sentuhan yang begitu nyaman dari sang suami, akal sehat Hinata kini pudar dari otaknya dan hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Merasa Hinata merespon gerakannya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menghentikan kecupannya. Lalu ia dengan cekatan segera melahap bibir mungil istrinya dengan lembut, dan Hinata membalasnya. Hinata lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Sasuke dan Hinata masih focus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba.

"Cklek" Fugaku masuk kekamar Hinata dan kaget setelah melihat anaknya dan menantunya saat ini sedang bercumbu mesra.

Hinata lalu membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke yang masih saja menciumnya.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"I..itu.." Hinata lalu menunjuk kearah belakang Sasuke dan Suaminya itu langsung berbalik.

Betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat sosok ayahnya kini terpaku menatapnya. Rasa malu Sasuke dan Hinata kini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Wajah mereka kini bernar-benar merah padam. Termasuk Fugaku sendiri yang melihatnya.

Sasuke lalu segera mengambil kaos hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan langsung memakainya. Sedangkan Hinata segera merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah agak terbuka dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"O..oto-san..ka..kami…"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali." Fugaku segera keluar dari kamar Hinata dan segera menutup pintu.

"Dasar…mengganggu saja. Oy Hinata ayo kita.."

"Kenapa.." Gumam Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa aku.." gumam Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Loh Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua pipi istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata lalu mendorong keras Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Hey! Kenapa sih!" Sasuke lalu berdiri dari lantai. Tangannya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh.

"Nii-san jahat!" Hinata lalu menaiki tempat tidur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sasuke yang heran pun ikut menaiki tempat tidur sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

"Aku jahat apanya?"

"Nii-san jahat! Mesum!" bentak Hinata dari dalam selimut.

"Tapi kamu juga gak menolak kan?"

"Diam, diam diam! Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku! Besok kau harus kerja, kalau gak aku akan keluar dari rumah dan gak pulang-pulang!"

"Ini anak nyebelin banget sih! Tadi mau, kok sekarang malah.. Ahk! Capek! Semua gara-gara Oto-san!"

Sasuke lalu segera memunggungi Hinata dan menarik selimut yang di Hinata. Ia lalu segera menutup kedua matanya walau saat ini kekesalan masih ada dalam hatinya.

Hinata sendiri belum tertidur. Ia sentuh dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa..kenapa aku…"

…

…..

…

….

Suara kicauan burung membangun Hinata dari tidurnya. Ia buka pelan-pelan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Rasa hangat ia rasakan di punggungnya, dan membuatnya ingin menoleh kebelakang.

Kini dada Sasuke menempel pada punggungnya. Sedangkan tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata lalu menatap dekat-dekat wajah suaminya itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia melihat tangan kiri suaminya yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

Hinata lalu menyentuh tangan besar Sasuke. Tangan dan lengan dengan kulit putih dan mulus juga besar dan berurat layaknya tangan seorang pria namun tidak berlebihan seperti tangan seorang pekerja berat. Lalu ia tatap cincin yang terpasang pada jari manis suaminya.

"Aku terlalu berlebihan." Gumam Hinata.

"Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, bagaimanapun pria ini sudah menjadi suamiku."

Hinata lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang masih tertidur dan kembali ikut terlelap akibat kehangatan yang keluar dari tubuh suaminya.

….

…..

…

….

Fugaku dan Itachi berjalan menuju mobil pribadi mereka yang sejak semalam mereka parkir di dekat rumah Sasuke.

"Ehm…aku pulang dulu."

"Iya Oto-san." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu. Maaf kemarin aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa oto-san." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke disampingnya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi." Ucap Itachi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk ayahnya, setelah itu Itachi masuk dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sadar kalau lengannya saat ini di peluk oleh Hinata.

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa sedikit dingin."

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

…..

…

….

"Tak..tak..tak.."

"Tek..tek..tek.."

"Tak..tak..tak..tek..tek..tek.."

"Berisik Sasuke!" Naruto yang saat ini berada dalam ruangan Sasuke merasa emosi dengan suara yang di timbulkan dari kegiatan Sasuke saat ini.

Suara itu terjadi karena dari tadi Sasuke bukannya mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting tapi jari-jari tangan kirinya terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya sedangkan kuku jari kanannya ia gigit-gigit. Sasuke bahkan tidak dengar dengan teriakan Naruto. Matanya masih kosong bahkan kacamatanya saat ini sudah turun ke bawah hidungnya.

"Hei Sasuke, kamu kenapa sih?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih seperti itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bingung Naruto."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Menurutmu, apa aku ini terlalu kurus?"

"Apa?"

"Hinata sih kemarin bilangnya bohong. Tapi jangan-jangan bener lagi.."

"Apa sih, gak ngerti deh." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia memang suka yang gendut, makannya kemarin gagal lagi?" Gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri tiba-tiba dari tempat duduknya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Gimana ya? Gimana ya?" Sasuke lalu mondar mandir di ruangannya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Oi, yang jelas dong! Maksudnya apa?"

"Hinata kayaknya suka sama pria yang gemuk Naruto."

"Masa?"

"Aku juga gak tahu. Aku gak nyangka, cantik-cantik begitu seleranya…ampun.."

Sasuke memegang jidatnya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi menjadi berantakan.(tau kan rambut sasuke kalo brantakan gimana? Poninya turun..kawaii dehXDDD!)

"Kamu, udah suka sama Hinata ya Sasuke?"

"Hn? Iya kali.."

"Kali?"

"Soalnya entah kenapa kalau keinget dia, jantung ku berdebar-debar terus Naruto."

"Kamu seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta Sasuke."

"M..masa sih? Hinata juga bilang begitu loh!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi..apa aku beneran harus gendut?"

"Hmm..mungkin.."

"Tapi gimana caranya?"

"Nah coba kaya gini.." Naruto lalu menyuruh Sasuke mendekatinya dan setelah itu ia bisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Ah oke-oke."

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan Rencana tuan Sasuke membuat Hinata jatuh cinta akan di mulai sekarang juga." Ucap Naruto dengan gagahnya.

….

…..

…

…

Hari Pertama Usaha Sasuke pun di mulai

"Hinata!"

"Apa sih? Kok pake teriak-teriak?" Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, setelah ia mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Aku lapar!"

"Barusan kan sudah makan?"

"Lapar lagi, cepat-cepat buatkan aku makanan."

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pizza, Spaghetti, Lazzagna dengan extra saus tomat!"

"Banyak amat! Beli aja di luar!"

"Temani aku pergi dong?" Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya..iya.."

Sasuke dan Hinata pun pergi menuju restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam pasta.

Dengan semangat Sasuke lalu memesan semua makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Nii-san serius pesan segini banyak?"

"Iya!"

"Gak kenyang?"

"Enggak dong!" Jawab Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Kalau aku gemuk, pasti dia suka." Gumam Sasuke.

Pesanan Sasuke pun datang. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia melahap semua makanannya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Alhasil perutnya sekarang membuncit.

"Ahk kenyang-kenyang." Sasuke mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit.

Hinata lalu melihat perut Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah penuh dan membesar. Bukan rasa senang yang ia rasakan melihat tubuh suaminya seperti itu melainkan malu. Siapa yang mau seorang suami yang tampan tapi perutnya buncit? Itulah dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Perutmu buncit nii-san."

"Ah, iya! gimana sudah cukup gemukkah aku?"

"Kalau nii-san gak kecilin lagi perutnya. Aku akan minta cerai."

Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Hah? Hinata tunggu!"

…

….

…

…

"Hei Dobe! Kemarin dia malah marah-marah dan mengancam cerai tahu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Sabar-sabar, masih ada second plan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sini-sini." Naruto kembali membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja."

…

….

…

….

"Akhir-akhir ini, nii-san banyak tidur dan tidak berolah raga. Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Malas ah, enakan juga tidur."

"Badanmu sekarang agak melar nii-san."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau punya suami yang badannya melar seperti nii-san. Kalau nii-san besok gak Fitness, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah sehabis kerja part time!"

Hinata lalu keluar dari Kamar Sasuke sambil membanting pintunya. Sasuke yang tadinya menutup mata langsung kaget mendengar hal itu. Merasa pusing dengan semua sikapnya yang justru mendapat amarah dari sang istri Sasuke langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sahabatnya.

"Halo?"

"GAGAL LAGI DOBE!"

…

…

…

"Heh, dobe. Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ambil istriku ya?"

"Ambil gimana? Aku sudah punya Sakura-chan."

"Sakura itu kalah cantik dari Hinata tahu?" Sasuke membentak Naruto yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil memukul meja kerjanya. Terlihat di mata Naruto kalau saat ini Sasuke tengah kesakitan hanya saja sang empunya tangan tetap berpura-pura kuat.

"Santai aja kenapa sih?"

"Santai gimana Naruto? Aku sudah tidak tahan?"

"Kamu jangan egois Sasuke. Kamu sendiri kan tidak tahu Hinata itu sudah menyukaimu atau belum."

"I..iya sih."

" Satu-satunya cara yaitu kamu harus mengaku duluan, lalu lihat responnya."

"Begitu ya?"

"Nah aku ada ide, kali ini pasti berhasil."

…..

…

….

….

….

…

Sasuke pulang kerumahnya lebih awal sesuai rencananya. Malam ini ia harus mendapat kan Hinata. Untung saja Hinata belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya, sehingga Sasuke dapat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Ia nyalakan beberapa lilin, dan ia taruh di sebuah meja. Tidak lupa ia menaruh wine terbaik dan 2 buah gelas cantik di atasnya.

Sasuke juga sudah menyiapkan masakan yang sangat mewah, yang hanya akan ia santap bersama Hinata malam ini. Ia matikan semua lampu sehingga hanya ada terang dari api lilin yang begitu romantis yang menerangi rumah mereka.

Bunga mawar putih, yang begitu harum juga ia siapkan untuk ia berikan pada Hinata. Sedangkan mawar merah sudah ia taburkan pada tempat tidur bersepreikan sutra putih di kamar Sasuke. Tidak lupa juga ia taburkan sisanya pada bak mandi berisikan air hangat untuk menambah kesan romantis yang akan hanya dia berikan pada istri tercintanya.

"Hari ini juga aku akan mendapatkanmu Hime…fufufufufufu…"

….

…..

…..

….

Beberapa lama kemudian Hinata tetap saja tak kunjung pulang. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya pun merasa kesal. Ia ambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi istrinya, namun sang istri tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke menelepon, hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Nih anak kemana sih? Jam segini gak pulang-pulang."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan melihat bahwa kali ini Istrinya menghubunginya.

"Kamu dimana Hinata?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Ma..maafkan aku nii-san..aku ada di rumah sakit."

"Apa? Kamu sedang apa disana?"

"Tadi, waktu aku mau pulang, aku keserempet motor."

"Apa? Rumah sakit mana? Aku kesana sekarang!"

Sasuke lalu segera pergi menjemput Hinata yang berada di rumah sakit. Pikirannya saat ini kacau balau. Ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Hinata. Ia gas mobilnya agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya Sasuke dalam rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari-lari sambil menanyakan keberadaan Hinata hingga akhirnya ia mendapati istrinya itu kini tengah duduk menunggunya di depan sebuah pintu perawatan.

"Nii-san!" Hinata berdiri saat melihat Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Ah tanganmu kenapa?" Sasuke langsung menyentuh tangan kanan Hinata yang kini terbalut kain putih.

"Enggak apa-apa kok nii-san, cuma luka kecil." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirinya benar-benar menghawatirkan keadaan istrinya. Kemudian tanpa perduli dengan keberadaan orang di sekitarnya, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan eratnya.

"N..nii-san.."

"Syukurlah Hinata." Ucap Sasuke

"Terus, kemana orang yang menabrakmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"A..ah itu dia orangnya." Hinata lalu menunjuk kearah belakang Sasuke. Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh kebelakang betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok yang menabrak istrinya.

"Karin."

"Sa..sasuke."

"Kalian saling mengenal rupanya?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat suami dan wanita yang menabraknya kini saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Kau yang menabraknya Karin?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku tidak sengaja Sasuke." Jawab Karin.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Sasuke. Percayalah!"

"I..iya nii-san, Nee-san ini tidak sengaja kok. Sudah ya?" Ucap Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Kau istrinya Sasuke?" Tanya Karin pada Hinata.

"I..iya, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Hinata. Lalu anda sendiri?"

"Aku Karin, aku teman Sasuke, salam kenal."

Hinata dan Karin saling tersenyum, menurutnya wanita ini sangat baik dan sangat manis.

"Ayo pulang Hinata." Sasuke lalu menarik pelan Hinata dan berjalan hendak melewati wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya. Tepat saat Sasuke berada di samping wanita itu. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Kalau kau melukainya lagi, atau berbuat sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri terpaku atas ucapan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke. Aku harus menghancurkan istrimu dan kembali mendapatkanmu."

…..

….

…

….

Sesampainya mereka dirumah, Hinata bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang saat ini menurutnya benar-benar berbeda.

"Nii-san, ini apa?"

"A..ah ini…"

Hinata lalu menghampiri seikat bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia ambil bunga itu dan ia cium bunga itu.

"Nii-san tahu dari mana kalau aku suka bunga mawar?"

"A..aku hanya asal menebak. Karena bunga itu cocok untukmu..H..Hime."

Mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya Hime, membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Mukanya panas hingga mengakibatkan rona merah di wajahnya. Bahkan dengan penerangan yang sangat minim pun warna itu terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke.

"N..nii-san, ke..kenapa memanggilku Hime?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Hinata dan mengambil tangan kiri Hinata. Ia sentuhkan tangan mungil di dadanya, membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"Kau bisa rasakan detak jantungku ini Hime?"

"I..iya."

"Inilah yang aku rasakan setiap ada di sisimu."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Menurutnya kecepatan detak jantung dirinya dan Sasuke benar-benarlah sama.

"Aku..aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata kaget atas ucapan Suaminya itu. Kaget bahwa selama 3 minggu ini Sasuke memendam perasaan cintanya yang tulus pada Hinata. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Saat ini detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantung Sasuke. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Hinata masih belum yakin dengan perasaanya.

"Nii-san..."

"Hinata, kau miliku, sampai kapan pun juga. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

"Tapi nii-san."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Hinata?"

"Soalnya kau pernah bohong padaku…"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Ia peluk tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. Ia kecup bibir merahnya dan ia kecup pula kening istrinya.

"Lihat, aku mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu. Masa aku berbohong? Tapi semuanya jadi gagal deh."

"Maafkan aku nii-san."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan kembali memeluk Hinata. Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang Hime, tapi aku yakinkan bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Ia gendong istrinya dan ia bawa kedalam kamarnya.

"Nii-san? M..mau apa?"

"Kau sakit, tidurlah."

Hinata menghela napas. Dia takut kalau suaminya itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya malam ini. Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini Hinata belum siap melakukannya.

…..

….

….

…..

"S..sakit." Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya akibat rasa sakit dari tangannya. Memang tidak berakibat fatal, hanya saja hal ini sangat mengganggunya untuk beraktifitas.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Sasuke yang sedang tidur pun ikut terbangun setelah mendengar rintihan Hinata.

"Tidak, tanganku hanya sedikit sakit. Nii-san kembali tidur saja."

"Semua ini gara-gara Karin."

"Nii-san, sepertinya kau tidak suka wanita itu."

"Iya, aku membencinya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Ia menghela napasnya dan kembali melihat kearah lain.

"Kau tidur saja Hinata."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, karena tanganku sakit."

"Kenapa kamu bisa diserempet sama dia?"

"Waktu aku mau menyebrang tiba-tiba ada motor dengan kencangnya melewat di depanku."Jawab Hinata sambil memegang tangannya.

"Dia pasti sengaja." Gumam Sasuke.

Hinata yang memegang tangannya tiba-tiba saja sadar akan sesuatu. Beberapa kelopak bunga mawar yang bertebaran di bawah tempat tidur mereka, membuat si gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bertanya-tanya.

"S..sasuke nii-san.."

"Hn?"

"Kok ada banyak kelopak bunga ya? Buat apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Biar romantis sedikit."

"R..romantis?"

"Iya. aku juga sudah menaburkan sisanya di bath tub."

"Untuk apa? Apa supaya badan jadi wangi kalau mandi?"

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Terus?"

"Ya buat Malam Pertama kita."

"M..ma..malam apa?"

"Malam pertama kita Hinata." Jawab Sasuke kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia menjawabnya dengan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Gimana? Mau sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati istrinya itu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sengaja pura-pura gak tahu ya?"

"Aku emang gak ngerti."

"Ayolah Hinata." Sasuke memelas.

"Tanganku sakit Nii-san."

"Kalau gitu, pas sembuh nanti mau ya?"

"Tidak."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Buat aku jatuh cinta dulu baru..b..boleh." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Oke kalau begitu, sekarang juga akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke lalu menyerang Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Ia jatuhkan Hinata kedalam pelukannya, dan ia cium bibir Hinata.

"Mmmh! Mmmh!" Hinata memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Saat ini dia belum siap untuk melakukannya. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciuman panasnya pada Hinata.

"Nii-san! Tanganku sakit!" Ucap Hinata sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Sa..sakit ya Hinata?"

"Bohong!" Hinata lalu memunggungi Sasuke dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Ia juga bergeser menjauh dari Sasuke karena takut kembali di serang.

"Nii-san mesum!" Teriak Hinata dari dalam selimut.

"Semua pria memang mesum Hinata."

"Masa?"

"Kemesuman adalah hal yang wajar apabila di lakukan oleh pasangan yang sah seperti kita."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu. Dan aku bisa melakukan hal mesum yang lebih dari ini."

Hinata yang mendengar di dalam selimutnya semakin merasa takut. Ia semakin menutupi tubuhnya dan menggenggam selimut itu sekuat tenaga agar suaminya tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Ah, kapan ya aku bisa.."

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan mendekat kearah Istrinya sambil berbisik.

"Bisa menyentuh dan merasakan tubuhmu?"

Hinata tetap tidak merespon ucapannya. Dia hanya menutup telingannya rapat-rapat.

…

…

….

…

…

"Onee-san."

Wanita berambut merah yang di panggil onee-san itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dari mana? Malam begini baru pulang."

"Aku cuman jalan-jalan dan merasakan angin malam."

"Nanti kau masuk angin tidak mungkin selama itu kau hanya jalan-jalan."

"Aku memang ada halangan barusan."

"Apa?"

"Aku menabrak seorang gadis."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Suaminya datang menjemputnya. Aku iri sekali. Sudahlah kau tidur saja Gaara."

"Hn, baiklah."

TBC

Dou desu ka Minna-san?

Pasti membosankan ya..

Walau membosankan..saya mohon review dari kalian semua ya..

Makasih banyak.

Nb: saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana..apa saya naikkan saja ratenya atau tetep semi M aja?

Sejujurnya dan sebenarnya..saya masih belum berani dan masih belum sanggup untuk membuat yang Vulgar-vulgar hiks..

gomenasai


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna-san…Ohisashiburi desu.. Nao-shi de gozaimasu.**

**Anu..anu..anu..**

**Saya gak tahu harus bilang apa..tapi di sini saya mau kasih tau beberapa tokoh yang sudah muncul plus info tentang umur mereka..ya sudah lah.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 25 Tahun**

**Hyuuga/Uchiha Hinata: 18 Tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto: 25 Tahun**

**Haruno Sakura:22 Tahun**

**Gaara: 21 Tahun**

**Karin:24 Tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi: 30 Tahun**

**Uchiha Fugaku: 55 Tahun**

**Uchiha Mikoto: 48 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Hiashi: 54 Tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Chouji,Matsuri dan Shion:18 Tahun.**

**Tenten: 20 Tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba: 24 Tahun.**

**Sai: 26 Tahun**

**Ya sudah baru sudah baru segini aja..nanti juga tokoh akan bertambah seperti sinetron XP**

"Nii-san, Nii-san."

"Hoahm, ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke bangun setelah mendengar suara yang membangunkannya. Ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku bingung."

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Rasa kantuk belum juga menghilang dari kedua pelupuk mata Sasuke. Tapi ia berusaha agar bisa mengalahkan rasa kantuknya untuk istrinya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku kan harus kerja. Tapi tanganku sedang sakit. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kamu kerja dimana sih? Dari dulu aku gak tahu."

"Di supermarket dekat Todai."

"Apa? Kamu jadi apa di situ?" Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jadi kasir.."

"Kamu gak usah kerja lagi."

"Loh kok gitu?"

"Kamu ini. Masa kerja seperti itu?"

"Ya biarin. Kan buat uang jajan."

"Jajan minta saja padaku, mau baju, tas, sepatu, perhiasan bahkan mobil aku kasih deh!"

"Masa? Nanti merepotkan."

"Iyalah! Kamu kan istriku. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai suami."

"Hn..baiklah."

"Kamu minta apa saja aku akan beri, asal jangan kerja begitu lagi."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku kerja yang begitu? Yang penting hallal kan?"

"Hallal sih hallal, tapi masa suaminya pengusaha istrinya cuman kasir? Mending kamu jadi ibu rumah tangga aja."

"Ayahku juga cuman pedangang tahu kok."

"Ayahmu bukan hanya pedagang sekarang. Tapi pemilik toko tahu terbesar di jepang."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Bisalah, ayahku bilang tahu buatan ayahmu enak sekali, jadi sebagai menantu aku membantu mengembangkan usaha ayahmu. Ya walaupun aku belum pernah memakannya."

"Belum pernah makan tahu?"

"Belum."

"Kasian amat."

"Hah? Ngapain juga aku makan makanan rakyat jelata?"

"Ckckck." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau suatu hari nii-san makan dan ternyata enak, terus ketagihan, jangan salahkan aku ya?"

"Enggak. Enggak akan!"

"Sok tahu ih!"

"Ah sudahlah,pokoknya kamu jangan kerja lagi. Minta uang, baju, bahkan anak sekalipun aku kasih sebanyak-banyaknya."

"A..anak?"

"Iya, anak. Aku mau bikin banyak anak denganmu." Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dengan lembutnya. Hinata yang juga melihat wajah Sasuke pun kembali merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu kencang.

"A..aku mau mandi." Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau aku bantu Hime?"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang. "Bantu apa?"

"Tanganmu kan sakit, aku bantu mandikan ya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada merayu.

"Tidak mau!" Hinata lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan yang melihat tingkah laku istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Ini yang aku suka darinya."

…..

….

…

…

…

Siang hari begitu panas dan menyengat. Maklum bulan ini adalah bulan Juli dimana di bulan ini merupakan musim panas.

"Panas, panas." Sasuke yang merasa kepanasan mengambi sebotol minuman dingin dari lemari es. Sambil meminumnya Sasuke mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menonton tv pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun saat ini perhatiannya tersita akan sosok di sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya masih meminum minuman dinginnya. Setetes air dari mulutnya mengucur perlahan di lehernya dan turun ke dadanya. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke mengenakan baju berlengan seperempat dan berkerah V neck yang memperlihatkan dadanya. Hinata yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa menahan ludah.

"Okaa-san. Lihat, airnya mengucur pelan." Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan tatapan Hinata terus menonton tv sambil meminum minumannya, dan lagi-lagi air itu mengucur ke lehernya.

"Ah kenapa dia memiliki leher yang bagus?"

Hinata tetap saja memandang pria di sebelahnya tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah, kenapa dadanya begitu.."

Sekarang Sasuke mengambil kipas dari sebuah meja dan ia kipas kearah lehernya sehingga kini rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai di udara.

"Di..dia..begitu silau…"

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya akhirnya sadar dan melihat Hinata yang kini seperti ingin memangsanya.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?"

"E..eh?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ti..tidak."

Sasuke menggeser badannya dan menyentuh tangan Hinata yang gemetaran. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya.

"Kamu suka sama aku ya?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"T..tidak.." Jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn? Masa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, sedangkan Sasuke terus saja mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai ia terpojok di sofanya. Hingga pada saat Sasuke hendak menciumnya, dengan otomatis tangan Hinata menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Oh no! aku menyentuh dadanya!" Gumam Hinata. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kali ia menyentuh tubuh suaminya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sasuke justru merasa senang akan sentuhan Hinata sehingga dia tidak perduli apakah istrinya itu menyukainya atau tidak dan dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa suamiku begitu mesum?" Gumam Hinata sambil menahan serangan dari Sasuke.

Hinata terus saja terdorong oleh kekuatan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini Posisi Hinata terlentang dan Sasuke tentu saja berada di atasnya.

Sasuke yang puas karena dia berhasil menjatuhkan Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat mesum bagi Hinata, dan setelah itu Sasuke bersiap-siap memulai aksinya.

"Tingtong."

Niat Sasuke untuk mencium Hinata terhalang oleh suara bell yang berbunyi. Sasuke pun terpaksa menghentikan tujuannya saat ini.

"Siapa sih? Selalu aja ada halangan!"

Sasuke berdiri dan dengan penuh emosi dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Hatinya kini benar-benar dongkol, karena yang datang kerumahnya bukanlah orang penting melainkan hanya seorang tukang pos.

"Ini pak, ada surat." Tukang pos itu menyodorkan beberapa surat kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa gak di taruh di kotak surat aja sih?" Bentak Sasuke pada tukang pos itu.

"I..iya..iya maaf." Tukang pos itu membungkuk-bungkukan badannya. Tapi setelah ia membungkuk-bungkukan badannya, tukang pos itu seakan-akan mencari sosok orang lain di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh akan tingkah laku tukang pos itu langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Ngapain liat-liat isi rumah saya? Cari siapa?"

"Oh..tidak pak, tidak ada. Permisi." Tukang pos itu pun pergi setelah ia mendapatkan perlakuan dingin sang pemilik rumah.

Sasuke yang masih merasa kesal akhirnya kembali memasuki rumahnya. Ia menaruh surat-suratnya di atas sebuah meja dan kemudian mencari sosok istrinya yang sudah menghilang dari sofa.

"Hinata? Kamu di kamar?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Karena pintu kamar yang awalnya terbuka, kini sudah tertutup. Lagipula Sasuke sudah mencari ke semua tempat tapi ia tidak juga menemukan Hinata. Jadi sudah pasti Istrinya itu ada di dalam kamar pribadinnya.

"Iya nii-san, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Buka pintunya dong."

"Gak bisa aku lagi buka baju. Mau mandi."

"Hinata, kamu menghindar ya?"

"Menghindar dari apa?"

"Dari aku, iya kan?"

"Aku, mandi dulu ya nii-san." Jawab Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iih. Dasar."

…..

…

….

….

….

"Gaara."

Pria bernama Gaara itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Iya one-san?"

"Sini duduk." Karin menepuk sofa di sebelahnya dan memerintahkan adik laki-lakinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu, masih suka sama mantanmu?"

"Kenapa one-san menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu engga mau ajak dia kembali pacaran?"

"Tadinya sih mau. Tapi sepertinya gak mungkin deh." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah menikah."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu gak sedih?"

"Mau bagaimana sudah terjadi dan aku gak mau mengganggu hidup mereka Onee-san." Gaara menundukan wajahnya.

"Kamu, tahu rumahnya dimana?"

"Tahu. Memangnya kenapa? Nee-san ingin melihatnya?"

"Iya, selama kalian berpacaran, aku kan hanya melihat fotonya saja, yang sampai sekaranga ada dalam dompetmu."

"Onee-san! Lagi-lagi kau mengambil dompetku secara diam-diam ya?"

"Ahaha, Gaara kau ini menggemaskan kalau sedang malu ya. Ya sudah kasih tahu aku alamatnya. Aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku ingin cari tahu tentang mantanmu."

Gaara akhirnya memberitahukan Karin tentang keberadaan Hinata. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada rencana jahat yang akan Karin lakukan kepada Hinata.

…..

…..

….

….

….

….

.

"Tingtong." Suara bell berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya. Hinata yang sedang memasak. Hinata pun segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan kemudian membukanya.

"Lho, nee-san.."

"Halo Hinata."

Hinata pun memepersilahkan wanita yang ia panggil one-san itu kedalam rumahnya. Setelah ia mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk, ia berlari kearah dapur dan membawa segelas minuman untuknya.

"Kok, one-san bisa tau rumahku?" tanya Hinata seraya mendudukan dirinya di depan tamunya.

"Aku kan teman Sasuke." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Ah, sudah 2 minggu kan? Sudah pasti sembuh." Jawab Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya bagai seorang petinju handal.

"Ah, baguslah. Kebetulan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana? Aku sedang memasak."

"Untuk Sasuke ya? Aku tahu makanan kesukaannya, bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita membelinya."

"Hmm, boleh juga. Kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu."

"Silahkan."

Hinata dengan semangat pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa tertawa di belakang.

"Akan aku buat Sasuke kecewa padamu."

…..

….

…

…..

…

…..

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kembali terganggu dengan kehadiran sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

"Kalau begitu Sasu-nyan~!"

"Hentikan itu dobe! Kau membuatku jijik! Memangnya aku kucing?"

Naruto tertawa dan merangkul pundak Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kamu kan memang seperti kucing. Sasuke si pecinta kucing."

"Diam. Kalau kau yang memanggilku Sasu-nyan, rasanya jijik sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita seperti pasangan Gay tahu!"

"Kalau di panggil seperti itu oleh Hinata-chan bagaimana?"

"I..itu sih, gak apa-apa."

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sahabatnya saat ini sedang malu. Itu karena terlihat dengan jelas di mata Naruto kalau wajah Sasuke menjadi merah saat ia menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Aduh-aduh. Cinta banget sama Istri sampai malu begitu."

"Diam! Sekarang jawab aja. Kamu mau apa kesini? Aku sibuk."

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan berjalan membelakanginya. Kemudian Naruto berputar berbalik arah dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat lebar pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan melamar Sakura-chan."

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke yang masih focus dengan laptopnya.

"Responnya kok gitu amat!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya. selamat ya Naruto. Semoga lamaranmu di terima."

"Gitu dong!"

"Hanya saja sayang sekali." Sasuke lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sayang kenapa?"

"Dengar ya Naruto. Sebagai seniormu dalam hal pernikahan. Sebaiknya kamu mencari istri yang jauh lebih muda darimu."

"Sakura-chan kan lebih muda dariku 3 tahun."

"Terlalu dekat Naruto. Harusnya beda 5 sampai 10 tahun atau 15 kalau perlu."

"Apa bedanya?"

" Punya Istri yang jauh lebih muda sangat menguntungkan para suami. Karena kalau istrinya muda, Suami juga ikut muda. Apalagi wanita itu cepat tua dibanding pria, makanya banyak di luar sana pasangan suami istri yang umurnya jauh tidak kelihatan berbeda jauh kan? Istri yang lebih muda 4 sampai 1 tahun aja sering sekali terlihat lebih tua daripada suaminya. Bagaimana dengan Istri yang lebih tua? Pasti lebih parah. Makannya banyak suami yang bosan dan akhirnya berselingkuh. Lagipula gadis muda itu…"

Setelah penjelasan Sasuke yang panjang lebar tiba-tiba saja mulutnya terdiam sesaat. Naruto yang menunggu jawabanya hanya bisa terheran heran.

"Apa sih?"

"Gadis muda itu lebih Fresh." Jawab Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman mesumnya.

"Kau jadi mesum sekarang Sasuke."

"Aku memang mesum. Tapi mesumku hanya untuk Hinata."

"Terserah kau lah. Sudah aku mau makan siang dulu."

"Sana pergi!"

….

….

….

….

….

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata."

Karin menghentikan mobil sedan merahnya di depan sebuah Klub malam. Klub malam itu terlihat sepi, tentu saja karena ini masih siang.

"Nee-san, ini kan klub malam? Untuk apa kita kesini."

"Klub ini milikku. Siang ini sedang sepi jadi kita bisa mengobrol di sini."

"Ta..pi."

"Tenang, tidak ada pria hidung belangnya."

Hinata akhirnya menuruti keinginan Karin dan dengan ragu-ragu ia masuk kedalamnya.

Sebuah klub malam yang termasuk mewah, penuh dengan lampu yang gemerlap. Hanya saja saat ini tidak di penuhi para manusia penuh nafsu, tetapi hanya segelintir orang yang memesan minuman dan mengobrol biasa.

"Hinata ayo duduk."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku orange jus aja."

Karin lalu memanggil seorang pelayannya dan menyuruhnya membawakan sebuah minuman untuknya dan Hinata. Setelah mendapat tugas pun sang pelayan itu pergi.

"Nah Hinata, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Saat pernikahan kalian, kenapa aku tidak di undang? Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn? Tidak ada. Hanya saja setiap aku menyebutkan namamu, dia terlihat sangat marah."

"Begitu.."

"Nee-san punya masalah dengannya ya?"

"Hn..ya di masa lalu.." Jawab Karin sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Oh.." Hinata mengangguk.

"Kamu..apa kamu menyukai Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu menyukai Sasuke tidak? Rasanya agak aneh kalian menikah begitu tiba-tiba."

"Oh itu, sebagai seorang istri, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan langsung jatuh cinta." Hinata tentu saja berbohong. Sasuke sudah memerintahkan Hinata untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang yang tidak di kenal baik. Tapi walau berbohong. Kenyataan Hinata menyukai suaminya itu memang terjadi. Entah kapan seiring waktu berjalan cinta itu akhirnya datang memenuhi hati Hinata.

Sebuah semburat merah di wajah Hinata membuat Karin geram dalam hati. Kini dia benar-benar marah setelah mengetahui gadis yang menurutnya sudah mengambil pria yang ia cintai ternyata mencintai Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia mencintaimu…maksudku apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"A..aku tidak tahu..hanya saja.."

Hinata terlihat segan untuk menceritakan perilaku Sasuke terhadap dirinya kepada Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja."

"Dia itu. Entah kenapa setiap bersama denganku, sepertinya pikirannya selalu di penuhi hal kotor."

"Hal kotor? Seperti apa?"

"Dia…dia mesum nee-san. Setiap ada kesempatan dia pasti akan melakukannya."

Karin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Mesum? Mendengar kata mesum saja sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke kini tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Ja..jadi kamu dan dia sudah.."

"Be..belum kok. Aku selalu berhasil menggagalkan rencana mesumnya itu."

Seorang pelayan datang menuju meja Hinata dan Karin. Dia lalu memberikan sebuah minuman pada mereka berdua.

"Minum Hinata."

"Makasih."

Hinata yang merasa kehausan segera meminum pesanannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Karin sudah meminta pelayannya untuk memberikan alkohol di dalam minuman Hinata. Meski awalnya Hinata merasakan hal aneh dalam minumannya, tapi pada akhirnya Hinata meminum habis minumannya.

"Nee-san..kok rasa jusnya aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Rasanya panas waktu minumannya mengalir di tenggorokan."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Jus di sini memang begitu. Kamu mau lagi?"

"B..boleh."

Karin lalu memerintahkan kembali pelayannya untuk memberikan Hinata minuman beralkohol, sampai akhirnya Hinata pun mabuk."

Karin yang melihatnya tertawa saat Hinata akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata..hinata.." Karin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang sudah mabuk berta itu.

"hn~" jawab Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Hn~ menikah dengan Sasuke? Hahahaha"

"Cepat jawab!"

"Kau tahu? Aku dan dia kan di jodohkan. Dan aku kesal!"

"Di jodohkan?"

"Ya..aku di jodohkan, aku kesal! Tapi aku juga suka, hehehe.."

"Di jodohkan ya? Uchiha Sasuke, sudah kuduga kau itu menikahi anak ini bukan karena keinginanmu." Gumam Karin.

"Hinata ayo pulang, sudah malam. Aku yakin suamimu sudah ada di rumah."

"Hn..iya..iya."

…

…

…

"Aku pulang." Sahut sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya, sepertinya tidak ada balasan dari dalam rumah. Itu artinya saat ini istrinya tidak ada di rumah.

"Hinata. Kau ada dimana?" Sasuke mencari-cari sosok istrinya tapi kemanapun ia cari tetap saja ia tidak menemukan istrinya tersebut.

"Kemana sih dia?" Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

Ia tekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya hendak menghubungi Hinata, namun telponnya tidak juga diangkat."

…..

…

….

Mobil Karin akhirnya sampai di rumah Sasuke. Ia melihat mobil Sasuke yang sudah terparkir, menandakan sang empunya rumah sudah pulang. Karin tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih setengah sadar.

"Heh, Sasuke pasti kecewa memiliki istri yang pemabuk sepertimu." Gumam Karin.

"Bagaimana ya perasaan seorang suami ketika tahu istrinya pulang malam-malam dengan keadaan mabuk?" Ucap Karin.

Karin lalu membopong Hinata ke depan rumahnya. Lalu ia tinggalkan Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu ia ketuk pintu itu beberapa kali, tapi sebelum Sasuke membuka pintunya Karin segera berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan keberadaan Hinata langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Kagetnya ia ketika ia menemukan Hinata kini berdiri lunglai dengan wajah yang merah.

"Hinata! Kamu kenapa?" Sasuke segera menarik Hinata kedalam rumah dengan pelan.

"Hee..hee.."

"Bau alcohol. Kamu mabuk ya Hinata?"

"Oh.. Sasu-nyan~!" Hinata yang akhirnya membuka matanya segera memeluk suaminya yang kini memapahnya.

"H..hinata!"

"Sasu-nyan~ kamu imut banget deh hihi." Hinata yang masih mabuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembutnya.

"Apaan sih."

Sasuke yang bersemu merah membawa Istrinya kedalam kamarnya dan ia tidurkan istrinya di atas kasur.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengambil segelas air putih untuk istrinya, langkahnya terhenti karena saat ini Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya sehingga Sasuke kembali terduduk diatas kasurnya.

Hinata lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke dan menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya itu.

"Sasu-nyan wangi. Heheh."

"Hinata, kamu kenapa bisa mabuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat istrinya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, menurutnya hal ini sangat tidak pantas dilakukan sebagai istri dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat.

"Sasu-nyan mirip kucing. Pokoknya mirip kucing!" Hinata merengek.

"Iya, iya! aku ambil air putih dulu."

Sasuke kemudian hendak berdiri tapi lagi-lagi niatnya kembali terhalang karena Hinata menariknya dan menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur. dan saat ini Hinata menindihnya.

"Aku juga suka kucing, Sasu-nyan~." Ucap Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang suami.

"Kamu kenapa sih Hinata? Ngawur deh bicaranya."

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Sasu-nyan. I'm your wife~ afterall." Hinata lalu membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke yang masih melekat pada tubuh suaminya.

"Hinata? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Setelah selesai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Hinata membuka lebar kemeja Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk suaminya.

Hinata mengigit dan menjilati tengkuk suaminya. Sedangkan suaminya hanya bisa diam tidak berdaya atas perlakuan istrinya.

"Kayaknya aku terkena déjà vu, hanya saja ini sedikit berbeda." Gumam Sasuke.

Hinata tidak merespon panggilan Sasuke. Ia hanya terus melakukan kegiatannya pada tubuh suaminya. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke pun akhirnya terbawa suasana dan bergerak mendorong Hinata hingga kini keadaannya berbalik. Hinata ada di bawah dan Sasuke diatasnya.

Sasuke segera melepas kemejanya lalu melahap bibir merah Hinata penuh nafsu. Tangannya menyentuh seluruh anggota tubuh Hinata. Dan dengan pelan ia membuka pakaian Hinata satu persatu.

Dan setelah itu?

Bayangkan saja sendiri…

…..

…..

….

…..

…

…

"."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan entah kenapa ia merasa sakit di daerah pinggulnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Hinata terdiam. Merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Dingin.." Hinata lalu melihat kearah tubuhnya yang saat ini tanpa pakaian. Hinata lalu menelan air ludahnya dan dengan ragu-ragu ia mengintip kedalam selimut yang kini menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun." Hinata kaget saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang dan tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun kecuali selimutnya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Hinata terpaku saat mendengar suara suaminya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menemukan sang suami kini tengah menatapnya dingin dan tentu tanpa pakaian juga.

"N..nii-san."

Sasuke menatap kedua mata Hinata dalam-dalam dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada sandaran kasurnya.

"Kamu ingat apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapku kemarin?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kamu mabuk dan kamu kemudian melakukan hal ini kepadaku."

"Ap..apa? aku mabuk?"

"Iya, dan kau tahu, kemarin kau tidak memanggilku nii-san melainkan…"

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Hinata.

"Sasu-nyan~" Ucap Sasuke sedikit mendesah dan hal itu membuat Hinata malu dan tidak percaya.

"Ma..maafkan aku nii-san, aku t..tidak ingat."

"Untuk hal itu aku justru menyukainya. Soalnya berkat itu akhirnya kita bisa melakukan malam pertama kita yang tertunda bukan?"

"Apa benar aku melakukannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau menggoda sekali Hinata, meski dengan bau alkohol."

"Alkohol? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau mabuk Hinata. Dan ini yang tidak kusukai. Kamu dari mana kemarin? Kenapa bisa mabuk?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Kemarin itu Karin nee-san datang."

"Apa?"

"Terus dia meengajaku pergi bersamanya, kami mengobrol dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi."

"Pasti ini semua ulahnya, dasar wanita busuk." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau jangan lagi bertemu atau pergi bersamanya tanpa aku dan tanpa ijinku, mengerti."

Hinata mengangguk.

"A..anu."

"Hn?"

"Apa benar kita telah melakukannya semalam?"

"Iya."

"Aku gak tau rasanya seperti apa." Ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil namun hal itu terdengar jelas di kuping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, kemudian mendekati tubuh istrinya sambil menaikan dagu Hinata agar bisa menatap matanya.

"Kita lakukan lagi kalau begitu."

"N..nii-san..ta..tapi.."

"Apa lagi? Katanya ingin merasakannya?"

"A..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." jawab Hinata sambil melepaskan sentuhan suaminya.

"A..aku sepertinya aku.."

"Apa Hime?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke kaget sekaligus bahagia atas pengakuan istrinya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia berhasil membuat istrinya itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Sasuke segera mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, bukan dengan rasa nafsu melainkan penuh dengan rasa sayangnya yang sudah tidak terbendung. Hinata membalasnya dan mengalungkan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan tidak perduli dengan selimut yang kini sudah jatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

Rasa hangat tubuh masing-masing akhirnya menjadi selimut yang paling hangat bagi tubuh mereka. Sekali lagi mereka melakukan sebuah hal suci yang sangat indah.

"Mulai sekarang kamu gak perlu ragu-ragu lagi ya Hime."

"N..nii-san juga, tidak usah ragu-ragu lagi."

"Sejak kapan aku ragu-ragu terhadapmu?"

"Hehehe iya." Hinata tertawa kecil sambil bersandar pada dada Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan istrinya.

"Hn?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Tubuhku ini. Bagaimana? Apa benar-benar kurus?"

Hinata tertawa kecil dan menciumi bibir suaminya.

"Masih kepikiran juga?"

"Hn."

"Tubuhmu ini benar-benar sempurna nii-san." Jawab Hinata sambil menyentuh bagian depan tubuh Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagian mana yang paling kau sukai?"

"Aku suka tanganmu."

"Tangan?"

"Iya." Hinata lalu menggenggam erat tangan Suaminya itu dan menciuminya.

"Tanganmu besar, hangat dan rasanya ada rasa kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi pada tanganmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi! Ada satu lagi yang aku suka!" Ucap Hinata dengan semangatnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"L..leher. lehermu sexy." Jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kalau aku..aku suka bibirmu Hime."

"Bibir?"

"Iya, membuat aku ingin mengecupnya setiap hari.."

"Nii-san gak boleh seperti itu."

"Ah ada lagi… aku suka itu.."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu tuh." Sasuke menunjuk kearah dada Hinata dan membuat Hinata saat ini merona merah, sangat merah seperti tomat."

"Nii-san mesum!" Hinata memukul tangan Sasuke yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"Ahaha, aku memang mesum Hime."

….

…..

….

…..

**TBC**

**Minna-san..maaf atas chapter yang super duper garink**

**Untuk kisah malam pertama sasuhina di atas, akan saya bikin dalam**

**Chapter bonus nanti. Chapter tersebut hanya untuk anak diatas 16 tahun ya..**

**Awas loh..jangan macem-macem..buat yg di bawah umur hehe..**

**Ya saya sudah dalam umur yang dewasa sih saat ini..jadi tidak apa-apa kalau saya suka baca yg ratenya agak2 keatas gitu hihihi *sombong***

**Pokoknya SASUHINA FOREVER**

**GA ADA SASUSAKU ATO SASUNARU ATO SASU SAMA SIAPAPUN KECUALI HINATA *dibunuh sasusaku, sasunaru & sasu dan siapapun lover.* Gomen-gomen**

**Cuma bercanda..**

**Ya sudah tunggu chap selanjutnya**

**Makasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

Pria berambut pirang berjalan dengan semangatnya. Tentu saja karena hari ini ia akan segera melamar gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Sakura.

Sesampainya ia di tempat tujuan, dari jauh ia melihat pujaan hatinya kini sedang duduk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sakura!" Naruto berlari dan melambai tangannya kepada si gadis dan si gadis itu melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan napas tersengal-sengal, dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan.

"Naruto-san, kenapa semangat sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku selalu bersemangat kalau bertemu denganmu Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelap keringat Naruto yang mengucur dari pelipisnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Naruto-san."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel san dong."

Jawab Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Anda kan atasan saya. Tidak sopan kalau saya.."

"Tidak sopan apa? Kau itu calon istriku." Potong Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membungkuk karena kelelahan.

"I..istri? saya tidak mengerti dengan maksud anda."

Naruto lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya .

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin."

Sakura lalu membuka kotak itu dan ternyata benar isinya adalah cincin yang indah. Sakura yang terpesona akan keindahan cincin itu menutup mulutny dengan tangan kirinya.

"Indah sekali."

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Ya?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Maksud nya?"

"Aku melamarmu Sakura-chan." Naruto lalu mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak sih."

"Kalau begitu apa jawabanmu?"

"Iya."

….

…

…

…

…

"Hinata~"

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya sudah sibuk mencari keberadaan istrinya, karena saat dia masuk kedalam rumahnya dia tidak melihat atau mendengar suara dari istri tercintanya itu.

Sasuke terus mencari-cari Hinata dari ruang tamu sampai dapur tapi hasilnya nihil. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap setelah ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Tebak, siapa aku." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang agak di ubah.

"Hmm, siapa ya?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tebak-tebak."

"Hmm, bibi tetangga sebelah?"

"Buuu! Salah!"

"Ah! Nenek tetangga sebelah?"

"Bukan!"

"Kasir supermarket?"

"Bukan."

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kamu karyawati tersexy di kantor kan?"

Hinata melepas tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu ia berjalan menghadap Sasuke yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Siapa karyawati itu?"

"Hn? Penasaran?"

"Tentu!"

"Ada deh."

"Iih! Bilang! Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bilang, kamu mau apa?" Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah istrinya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk istri mungilnya dengan erat. Ia lalu mencium tengkuk istrinya itu. Sangat terasa sekali di kulit Hinata kalau suaminya itu sedang tersenyum.

"Dia memang sexy Hinata."

"Ap..apa?" Hinata merasa jengkel atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku nii-san!" Hinata lalu meronta-ronta meminta Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Jelas sekali Hinata cemburu.

"Dengar Hinata. Dia memang sexy, tapi kamu lebih sexy dan lebih cantik darinya satu milyar kali lipat!"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung malu dan wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya di depan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Nii-san berlebihan deh."

"Kau memang lebih di mataku Hime."

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan memberanikan dirinya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke yang juga masih menatap Hinata dari tadi langsung saja mencium bibir mungil Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu. Hinata tentu membalasnya, dan kini lidah mereka kembali bertemu untuk sekian kalinya.

Sasuke terus saja menikmati bibir istrinya hingga akhirnya istrinya tersebut menghentikannya.

"Kenapa hime? Nanggung nih."

"Jangan di sini nii-san, ini kan dapur."

"Memang kenapa? Kan gak ada orang lain?"

"Nii-san mandi dulu, badanmu bau."

"Iya gitu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Hinata sebenarnya berbohong kalau Sasuke saat ini bau. Sebenarnya suaminya tersebut masih cukup wangi. Wangi yang sangat maskulin yang mampu membuat orang yang menghirupnya menjadi tak terkendali. Itulah yang Hinata hindari, ia takut tak terkendali.

"Hn, iya deh aku mandi. Tapi nanti sehabis aku mandi, kita itu yah?"

"Itu apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura polos.

"Itu-itu.." Sasuke mulai kembali menggoda Hinata. Tangan mesumnya seakan-akan hendak menyentuh bagian sensitive dari tubuh Hinata dan itupun membuat Hinata sedikit risih.

"Iya..iya, makanya buruan mandi." Jawab Hinata sambil menghalang-halangi tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya.

…

…

….

….

…..

..

Gaara's POV

Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengenal gadis ini? Gadis yang pernah masuk dalam hatiku, yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih berada dalam hatiku.

Susah sekali rasanya aku melupakan gadis ini. Aku susah melepaskanmu Hinata.

Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar syok dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat tahu bahwa sekarang kau sudah mempunyai pengganti diriku, yaitu suamimu sendiri.

Aku tahu Hinata, aku tahu aku salah. Aku salah dan aku pantas mendapatkan semuanya.

Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Hal yang paling aku sesali di dunia ini adalah..aku pernah meninggalkanmu.

Aku mencintaimu, dan saat itupun kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi aku malah meninggalkanku. Benar-benar jahatkan aku?

Walau hatiku sakit Hinata. Aku tetap mencintaimu, dan sepertinya susah sekali aku mendapatkan pengganti sepertimu.

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata. Tapi aku tak berhak memilikimu.

End POV

Gaara yang sedari tadi memikirkan mantan kekasihnya Hinata, kini terusik oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia menoleh dan akhirnya menemukan kakak perempuannya itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan berseri-seri.

Karin yang juga melihat Gaara akhirnya duduk di sebelah adiknya. Ia menghela napas, dan sedikit tersenyum, atau malah sedikit tertawa? Itulah yang Gaara lihat.

Karin menoleh kearah adiknya yang masih menatapnya heran dan akhirnya memeluk adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Onee-san? Ada apa?"

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Aku sudah dewasa, sudah tidak pantas di peluk oleh kakak sendiri." Gaara lalu dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Karin.

"Kok begitu? Maunya dipeluk Hinata ya?"

Gaara melihat kakaknya dengan dingin, dan menghela napas. Setelah itu mtanya kembali tertuju kepada tv yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Dia sudah menikah. Aku tidak berhak memilikinya."

"Kata siapa?" Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Maksud nee-san?"

"Aku dapat info loh. Ternyata Hinata itu di jodohkan dan pernikahan itupun sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan."

"Apa? Nee-san tau darimana?"

"Untuk hal itu kamu gak perlu tahu. Yang pasti aku cuma ingin adikku satu-satunya ini kembali menunjukan senyum tampannya."

"Nee-san, maksudmu apa sih?"

Karin tersenyum. Ia taruh tasnya di sebelahnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan adiknya saat ini.

"Masih ada kesempatan mendapatkan Hinata. Aku rasa ia masih bisa menyukaimu."

"Nee-san, aku tidak tahu. Lagipula apa untungnya Nee-san menyuruhku untuk merebut kembali Hinata?"

"Gaara, apa kamu yakin Hinata bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Dia itu di jodohkan!"

Gaara lalu berpikir dan mengingat kembali kejadian saat ia datang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Ia ingat sekali kalau saat itu Hinata berbohong kalau dia sudah mempunyai suami.

"Terserah kau sih. Aku Cuma ingin kau bahagia. Tapi kebetulan sekali loh, suaminya itu adalah Sasuke."

"Nee-san kenal Sasuke-san?"

"Kamu lupa ya Gaara? Sasuke loh, Sasuke yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan."

"Ap..apa? aku tidak percaya."

"Nah, gimana adikku? Aku punya rencana dan aku harap kau mau mengikutinya."

….

…..

….

…

…..

…..

Suasana sepi melanda isi rumah Pasangan muda Uchiha. Saat ini sang Suami tengah membaca Novel kesukaannya sambil terduduk santai di depan tv, sedangkan istrinya kini tiduran di pangkuan suaminya sambil memain-mainkan jarinya sendiri.

Rasa bosan dirasakan sang istri. Sanking bosannya dia hanya bisa menguap. Terkadang ia bergerak menghadap perut suaminya dan meniup-niupkan udara ke perutnya. Sasuke yang tetap Fokus dalam bacaannya tidak merespon perlakuan Hinata.

"Aah!" Hinata menggerutu dan menutup matanya saat ia lelah bermain-main dengan perut Sasuke. Tapi tidak lama ia bergerak menghadap keatas sambil menggaruk-garuk telapak tangannya.

"Uugh." Gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata masih tertuju pada buku novelnya.

"Telapak tanganku gatal Nii-san."

"Garuklah."

"Gak bisa. Gatalnya gak hilang-hilang."

Sasuke menaruh Novelnya keatas meja. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Hinata dan mulai menggaruknya dengan pelan.

"Gimana?"

"Masih.."

"Kok bisa gatal? Tadi megang apa? Gak bentol-bentol kok."

"Tanganku gatal karena aku bosan Nii-san."

"Bosan gimana?"

Hinata lalu menegakkan badannya dan duduk di samping suaminya.

"Nii-san, antar aku ke toko kosmetik yah."

"Toko kosmetik? Mau beli make up ya?"

Hinata mengangguk dan segera berdiri sambil menarik Sasuke untuk segera berganti pakaian.

….

…

…

…..

Sesampainya di sebuah toko kosmetik. Hinata langsung melihat-lihat berbagai alat rias di sana.

"Bedak..bedak. ah ini bagus. Nee-san saya mau yang ini." Hinata langsung membeli satu buah bedak dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang make up hanya diam melihat Istrinya sibuk memilih-milih.

"Blush On…mana ya blush on. Nii-san bagusan Blush on coklat atau pink?" tanya Hinata seraya memperlihatkan Blush on yang ia pilih.

"Aku gak ngerti Hinata."

"Ya udah deh. Nee-san saya beli dua-duanya. Selanjutnya..em.. eye-shadow."

Begitulah seterusnya sampai Hinata akhirnya mendapatkan Kosmetik mahal yang lengkap. Walau mahal, ini bukan apa-apa untuk Sasuke. Ia justru senang bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Istrinya.

"Bedak udah, foundation udah, eye shadow, eye liner, bulu mata palsu, lipstick, Blush on, mascara udah. Hmm..apalagi ya?"

"Hinata, mau kemana lagi?"

"Ah! Kita ke toko Wig!"

"Buat apa kesana? Rambutmu sudah panjang begitu."

Hinata menoleh ke suaminya dan dia hanya tersenyum. Sungguh senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

Sesampainya di toko wig, Hinata lalu segera memilih rambut-rambut yang terpajang. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya heran.

"Ini atau yang ini ya?" Hinata memegang dua buah wig panjang yang ikal dan berponi. Yang satu berwarna coklat tua dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Setelah beberapa lama Hinata memilih, akhirnya ia segera memutuskan pilihannya, dan akhirnya ia memilih yang berwarna Hitam.

"Kita pulang Hinata?"

"Masih belum hehe..kita ke toko Pakaian dan sepatu dulu ya?"

Sesampainya Hinata di toko sebuah pakaian. Sasuke sangat heran dengan tempat yang ia tuju saat ini. Memang banyak sekali pakaian dan sepatu, bahkan aksesoris. Hanya saja modelnya agak-agak berbeda dengan yang orang-orang biasa pakai.

"Hinata, ini tempat apa?"

"Ini tempat jual kostum."

"Kostum? Kenapa kesini sih?"

"Aku suka Cosplay Nii-san."

"Oh begitu!" Sasuke menepuk tangannya.

"Ayo masuk Nii-san."

Hinata dan Sasuke lalu segera memasuki toko kostum tersebut. Ada beberapa kostum yang unik, dari kostum perawat, baju sailor, baju maid, baju Gothic Lolita bahkan sampai Anime Naruto.

"Hinata, yang ini bagus kalau kamu pakai." Sasuke lalu menunjukan kostum pilihannya.

Kostum maid dengan rok yang pendek dan ketat yang dengan pasti orang yang memakainya akan terlihat jelas lekuk badannya.

"Aku gak mau, kau saja yang pakai." Jawab Hinata dingin.

Hinata lalu kembali memilih-milih kostum yang hendak ia beli dan akhirnya ia memilih baju Gothic Lolita berwarna hitam dengan renda dan pita berwarna putih. Ia ambil kostum tersebut dan dengan anehnya ia mencocokkannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hmm..cocok, ini saja deh."

"Ha?" Tanya Sasuke heran, entah kenapa perasanya menjadi tidak enak.

"Permisi, saya beli yang ini saja. Plus sama pita leher, bandana dan sepatunya yah."

"Ukuran sepatunya berapa?" Tanya sang petugas.

Hinata lalu membisikan ukuran sepatunya agar suaminya itu tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke semakin heran dengan tingkah laku istrinya itu.

….

….

…..

…

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke segera membawakan belanjaan istrinya dan langsung menaruhnya di lantai.

Hinata pun langsung membuka semua belanjaannya.

"Kamu mau cosplay Hinata?"

"Enggak." Jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Terus buat apa kita beli ini?"

"Ya buat Cosplay."

"Lha, katanya ga mau cosplay?" Sasuke lalu duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Hehehe..sudah aku bilang, tanganku gatal Nii-san."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku gatal ingin mendandanimu." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukan semburat merah di wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Jadi ini semua buatku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Gak mau!"

"Nii-san ga sayang yah sama aku." Hinata lalu mulai berakting di depan Sasuke, matanya kini berkaca-kaca dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Nii-san gak cinta sama aku?"

"A..aku cinta dan sayang sama kamu Hinata."

"Kalau cinta dan sayang, Nii-san mau yah aku dandanin. Pasti cantik deh."

"Eegh.."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke akhirnya luluh dengan permintaan Hinata. Hinata lalu membersihkan muka suaminya dengan air dingin. Setelah itu Hinata mengelapnya. Setelah itu ia usap foundation di wajahnya. Setelah merata ia taburkan bedak di wajahnya. Ia sapukan blush on. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia memasangkan bulu mata palsu di mata suaminya.

"Ugh, gatal Hinata."

"Tahan sedikit."

Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti istrinya. Namun ia yakin saat ini wajah tampannya kini berubah menjadi mengerikan layaknya banci-banci di luar sana.

Terakhir, Hinata mengolesi bibir sensual Sasuke denga lipstick berwarna pink. Hinata yang melihatnya malah menahan air liurnya yang keluar akibat kilauan bibir Sasuke.

"S..sudah Nii-san."

"Mana kacanya?"

"Nanti dulu, Nii-san ganti dulu deh bajunya."

"Pakai baju gothic tadi?"

"Iya."

"Hinata, badanku ini kan laki-laki."

"Gak apa-apa, pasti cocok."

Hinata lalu membantu Sasuke memasangkan bajunya, setelah terpasang, ia pasang pita leher dan juga sepatu boots ala Victorian di kaki Sasuke. Setelah itu ia pasang wig dan juga bandana berenda di kepala suaminya.

Hinata yang melihatnya menelan ludah. Sungguh pekerjaannya tidak sia-sia. Pria tampan yang gagah itu kini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sangat imut dan cantik. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam ikal yang panjang berkilau, bibir tipis yang bergairah. Bola mata yang lentik, wajah yang mulus dan pipi yang merona membuat Hinata terpukau. Dirinya tidak menyangka suaminya yang super duper tampan bisa menjadi secantik ini. Bahkan Hinata merasa dirinya kalah cantik dari suaminya.

"Kenapa Hinata? Aku aneh ya?" Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah cermin dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di sana. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya bahwa saat ini yang berada di depannya adalah pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Hinata, kamu hebat sekali."

"Nii-san cantik sekali!" teriak Hinata dengan mata terpukau.

"I..iya, aku gak nyangka aku bakal secantik ini."

"Foto ayo kita Foto!"

"F..foto? Oi Hinata, aku ga mau ah."

"Ayo! Kenang-kenangan!" rengek Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Ck, iya. iya."

Sasuke pun menuruti keinginan istrinya. Kini Hinata bersiap dengan kamera ponselnya, Pose pertama dan Sasuke kini berada di sebelahnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seperti hendak mencium pipi Hinata.

Pose kedua Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan tersenyum manis layaknya seorang gadis. Pose ke tiga Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata dari belakang sambil menoleh dan tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Udah ya?" tanya Sasuke kelelahan tersenyum.

"Belum, sekarang foto sendiri."

"Hah!"

….

…

…..

….

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang saat ini menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Sedangkan ia memain-mainkan rambut panjang istrinya dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Lain kali beli costume kucing yang sexy."

"Buat siapa?"

"Buat my Hubby." Hinata lalu menyengir.

"Ogah."

"Ih kenapa? Tadi aja bagus." Hinata lalu bergerak menghadap Sasuke.

"M..masa costume kucing yang sexy? B..bikini dengan ekor begitu?"

"Enggak lah. Masa pakai bikini..badanmu kan nanti kelihatan cowoknya."

"Ya udah, kenapa enggak kamu aja?"

"A..aku?"

"Iya, katanya kamu suka Cosplay?"

"Suka, tapi aku lebih suka cosplay kamen rider."

"Lho, kok gitu? Itu mah mukanya gak bakal kelihatan."

"Gak apa-apa yang penting keren."

"Tapi aku pengen kamu pake costume kucing Hina-nyan~" Sasuke mencium pipi merah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pas aku pakai costume kucing, Nii-san juga pakai."

"Boleh, nanti kita foto-foto lagi deh."

"Hehe, tapi Nii-san emang cocok jadi kucing. Ayo Nii-san bilang nyan."

"Nyan~" Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Hinata.

"Sasu-nyan?"

"Nyan~" Sasuke semakin mendekati tengkuk Hinata.

"Sasu-nyaaaan~"

"Nyaaan~" Kali ini ucapany "nyan" Sasuke agak berbeda, ucapanya itu di tambah dengan suara mendesah di bagian akhir. Apalagi suaranya begitu dekat pada telinga Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata malu. Sasuke lalu menjilat-jilat leher Hinata dan menggigitnya.

"N..nii-san…"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan panggilan Hinata yang kini menutup mata. Dirinya tetap menjilat leher Hinata dan terus menggigitnya pelan. Tidak lama ia dorong dan ia tindih tubuh mungil Istrinya.

Dan kemudian?

Pikir saja sendiri..

…

….

…

…..

**TBC**

**Yo minna..pasti udah mulai boring kan? TT^TT**

**Betewe..saya berencana menggambar pose Sasuke dengan Hinata saat bercosplay..**

**Kalo jadi silahkan diliat nanti saya kasih linknya hehe**

**Reviewnya yak..review anda sangat berpengaruh pada cerita loh hahaha**

**Salam Hangat**

**Nao-shi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoa Minna-san**

**Saya kembali lagi..**

**Terima kasih karena masih mau baca fic saya yang sangat tidak bermutu ini..**

**Dan memang benar kalau fic saya bagaikan sinetron, dan kemungkinan bertambahnya tokoh yang akan muncul akan terjadi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku lahir di Tokyo pada tanggal 23 Juli 25 tahun yang lalu.

Berat badanku 64 kg dan tinggiku 180 cm.

Makanan kesukaanku adalah tomat, dan minuman kesukaanku pun tomat juga.

Maksudnya, aku menyukai makanan atau minuman apapun, yang penting bahan dasarnya dari tomat.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku suka tomat. Tapi Okaasan bilang, dulu saat dia mengandungku dia ngidam rebung.

Kalian tahu rebung kan? Itu bau sekali.

Kenapa sih ibuku mengidam rebung. Apalagi katanya kalau seorang ibu yang mengidam rebung, maka anaknya akan banyak ditumbuhi bulu yang lebat seperti monyet!

Tapi untung sekali, itu hanya mitos belaka! Buktinya aku tidak berbulu bagaikan seekor monyet.

Tanya saja istriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak berbulu! Kecuali di tempat-tempat khusus.

Hah? Aku sudah beristri?

Ya benar sekali, aku sudah beristri.

Aku di jodohkan oleh ayahku yang entah kenapa dengan seenaknya membuat perjanjian dengan sahabatnya untuk menikahkan aku dengan anak gadisnya saat besar kelak.

Dan akhirnya itupun terjadi! Aku menikah dengan gadis Hyuuga yang umurnya 7 tahun lebih muda dariku.

Sejujurnya, aku ini tipe pria yang menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Tapi tidak jauh loh.

Mungkin karena aku mendambakan sesosok kakak perempuan, karena aku hanya punya satu kakak laki-laki yang sok dewasa.

Dan yang parahnya, ayah istriku itu, si sahabat ayahku itu, dia itu hanya tukang tahu.

Tukang tahu yang artinya penjual tahu dengan kata lain dia "Orang Miskin".

Mertuaku orang miskin? Istriku orang miskin? Dan penjual tahu? Oh My God!

Aku orang kaya! Punya saham di beberapa negara dan rumahku besar walau aku tidak menyukai pelayan-pelayan yang berhamburan dan mondar-mandir di dalam istanaku.

Terlihat sombong ya? Tapi ini lah aku.

Oh ya tentang Istriku. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. 18 tahun seorang kasir di sebuah supermarket dekat todai.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku hendak pulang kerumah dan tidak sengaja aku hampir menabraknya yang sedang menyebrang.

Dasar anak ini! Ceroboh sekali! Apa dia tidak punya mata? Itulah pandangan pertamaku padanya. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau dia inilah yang akan menjadi istriku.

Hinata, dia cantik. Sangat cantik malah! Mata lavendernya, rambut hitamnya, kulit putihnya benar-benar membuat aku mengeluarkan air liur.

Mesum? Ya aku memang mesum. Tapi aku menjadi mesum saat aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Mesumku hanyak untuk Hinataku tersayang.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Well..cinta memang datang di saat yang tak terduga kan?

Ya..pada intinya, saat ini dia sudah jatuh hati padaku dan yang membuat aku kesal, kenapa gadisku ini selalu memaksa aku untuk mencoba memakan benda yang bernama "Tahu".

Tunggu..Gadisku? hehe aku salah..dia sudah bukan gadis lagi..tapi dia wanitaku.

Yang pasti aku penasaran, kapan calon pewaris Uchiha akan muncul di dalam perutnya.

Aku sangat menantikan hal itu, tapi kalau tidak bisa cepat, ya sudahlah.. toh aku tidak memaksa yang penting aku happy dia juga happy. Anak perempuan yang mewarisi kecantikan ibunya atau anak laki-laki yang mewarisi kegantengan ayahnya, bukankah itu sempurna?

**End Pov**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

Namaku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hobiku cosplay dan makan. Ulang tahunku tanggal 27 Desember. Sesekali aku membantu pekerjaan ayahku di rumah untuk mendagangkan tahu-tahunya.

Tahu buatan ayahku itu paling the best deh! Enak sekali dan lembut sekali!

Tapi itu dulu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Karena saat ini aku sudah menikah dengan Baka Sasu Nii.

Sasuke Nii-san sih memang tampan, putih, tinggi, badannya juga bagus loh!

Aku sudah sering melihatnya, aku kan istrinya.

Dulu aku cuma sekedar ngeceng. Tapi gak tahu kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu hatiku luluh juga. Keinget deh usaha-usaha anehnya saat mencoba menarik perhatianku.

Aku bingung, kenapa ya suamiku itu mesum sekali? Setiap melihatku, dia pasti selalu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang biasa melainkan senyum yang seakan-akan meminta sesuatu. Dan benar saja, setiap dia tersenyum mesum, maka pada malam hari aku harus melayaninya.

Hah, lelahnya menjadi seorang istri dari pria mesum. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, soalnya suamiku itu ganteng banget. Aku yang tadinya tidak mau malah jadi tergila-gila padanya.

Hmm, Nii-san mesum, tapi aku manja.

Sebenarnya aku bukan anak manja. Tapi entah kenapa kalau aku berada dekat dengan Nii-san, aku akan menjadi manja secara otomatis. Soalnya setiap aku manja, sentuhan lembutnya benar-benar membuat aku nyaman.

Terkadang Nii-san terlihat sangat angkuh, tapi kadang dia juga terlihat sangat hangat dan dewasa ya sesuai dengan umurnya yang dewasa.

Tapi aku sangat berharap. Suatu saat nanti ketika aku punya anak. Aku tidak ingin ia menjadi mesum seperti ayahnya.

**End Pov**

* * *

><p>"Hinata…"<p>

"…."

"Hinata…"

"Emmh…"

"Hinata.."

"…Apa sih?"

"Bangun dong, tidur melulu."

"Ngantuk nii-san.."

"Aku mau kerja, bikin sarapan dong."

Hinata menggeliat pelan dan dengan terpaksa, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menutup.  
>di tatapnya dengan datar wajah tampan suaminya yang kini menatapnya memelas dan kemudia ia keluarkan senyuman kecil dihadapan suaminya tersebut.<p>

"Hmm..Mau sarapan apa?"

"Roti aja deh, sama jus."

"Kalau aku buatkan sup miso dan natto bagaimana?"

"Apa itu?"

Hinata membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar kemudian bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terlentang.

"G..gak tahu?"

"Iya..emang itu apaan? Makanan dari mana?"

"Ya ampun suamiku! Itu makanan dari negara kita sendiri. Itu makanan sehari-hari rakyat jepang. Masa sih gak tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mendudukan badannya menghadap Hinata.

"Aku gak tahu. Emang kayak gimana sih?"

Hinata berdecih. " sup miso dan natto itu dua-duanya berasal dari kedelai, dan dalam sup miso itu sndiri ada tahunya. Nii-san ini selama 25 tahun makan apa sih?"

"Ap..apa? kedelai? Tahu? Ogah! Buatkan aku roti saja pake selai tomat!"

"Ga ada selai tomat nii-san."

"E..eh, maksudku selai coklat. Sudahlah aku mau mandi.." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini menatap punggung lebarnya.

Hinata terdiam sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. "Suamiku itu, anti makanan standart atau anti kedelai sih?" gumam Hinata sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk di seberang suaminya yang kini terduduk sambil menyantap sarapan buatannya. Roti panggang dengan selai coklat beserta jus tomat segar kesukaannya.<p>

Hinata menatap kegiatan Sasuke tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja makan, sambil memasang wajah yang datar. Sasuke yang sadar akan tatapan Hinata merasa terganggu dengan istrinya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil jus tomatnya.

"Bingung."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Selama 25 tahun ini, Nii-san makan apa?"

"Makan makanan manusia lah."

"Maksudku, apa Nii-san tidak memakan makanan orang jepang?"

"Enggak." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jus tomat yang sudah separuh ia minum.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia juga ingat bahwa selama beberapa bulan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, belum pernah sekalipun ia membuat makanan khas jepang yang sederhana dan tentunya sehat. Itu karena Sasuke sendiri membuat daftar makanan kesukaanya sendiri agar Hinata selalu memasaknya.

Semua yang Hinata masak selama ini adalah makanan khas Negara Italia seperti spaghetti Bolognese, Risotto, Fettucine, dan lain sebagainya. Hinata sendiri merasa bosan dengan apa yang ia makan selama ini, tapi karena ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik, maka ia menuruti semua perintah suaminya.

"Nii-san gak bosan sama makanan Italia?"

"Emm..gak juga."

"Okay…"

Sasuke lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang kini terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia mendekati Istrinya dan menangkap dagu wajah mungil istrinya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi nanyain soal makanan?"

"Hmm..kenapa ya? Ee..ehehehehe.." jawab Hinata sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

"Aneh, ya sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Dah sayang~"

Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan pipi dan kening istrinya yang kini masih terduduk di meja makan.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang sibuk menatap laptop di depannya. Karin saat ini berdiri di depannya.  
>Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mengangkat kacamatanya yang agak menurun lalu ia kembali mengerjakan kerjaannya.<p>

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Karin sambil mendekati Sasuke di sampingnya dan menaruh tangannya di pundak lebar pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tangan kiri Karin yang mendarat di pundaknya dengan wajah yang datar, lalu ia menepis tangan wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucapnya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke, kau.."

"Katakan, apa maumu? Uang? Kau mau berapa? biar ku transfer pada rekeningmu asal kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Sasuke, begitukah sikapmu terhadap mantan kekasihmu?" ucap Karin dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku pernah menjadi kekasihmu. Kau ingin uang kan? Apa masih belum cukup dengan semua yang aku berikan dulu?"

"Sasuke aku kemari bukan untuk.."

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan menengadah keatas untuk menatap wajah Karin yang kini memerah.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan yang penting, pulang sana."

Sasuke kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Karin yang kini menangis di sampingnya

Karin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia menarik napasnya dan memasang wajah yang sama datarnya dengan Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke. Aku tahu aku memang salah. Aku akan membayar semuanya, aku akan membayar semua pemberianmu dulu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku pulang kejepang hanya karena aku ingin meminta maaf darimu Sasuke.

"Meminta maaf ? Oh kau sadar akan kesalahanmu rupanya?" jawab Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Iya aku sadar. Aku benar-benar sadar. Aku mohon Sasuke maafkan aku."

Tidak ada respon dari sang pria, semakin membuat wanita itu menggila. Ia kemudian bersujud di hadapan Sasuke yang masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, maafkan aku!" Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya dan ia terus bersujud di depan Sasuke.  
>Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa kesal dan tidak sanggup.<br>Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang bila seorang terhormat yang membawa nama Uchiha membiarkan seorang wanita muda menangis sejadi-jadinya dan bersujud di bawah kakinya? Sungguh tidak pantas. Sehormat-hormatnya Uchiha, ia bukanlah Tuhan yang patut di sembah.

Sasuke berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Karin yang tertunduk. Ia mengangkat tubuh wanita itu secara perlahan.

"Diam."

Karin berusaha untuk diam, namun isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

"Sasu.."

"Apa kau tulus meminta maaf?"

Karin mengangguk "Iya aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Sekarang kau pulanglah." Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap laptopnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Anu.."

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Besok lusa, aku mengadakan pesta. Pesta kelulusan adikku. Kau datang yah."

"Maaf aku sibuk."

"Aku mohon Sasuke, kau bisa mengajak Hinata. Lagipula, adikku tidak akan mungkin bisa bersekolah tanpa bantuan darimu."

"Pulang sana."

"Ini undangannya, kau datang ya Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu."

Karin menaruh undangan tersebut di atas meja kerja Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu.  
>Sasuke melihat kartu undangan tersebut dan tersenyum sinis.<p>

"Heh, acara selamatan kelulusan saja pakai kartu undangan segala. Berlebihan."

* * *

><p>"Halo."<p>

"Hn."

"Nii-san."

"Apa Hime?"

"Lagi apa?"

"Memikirkanmu."

"Mikirin aku?"

"Hn."

"Bohong ah."

"Enggak."

"Hehe."

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Makan sana."

"Iya, Nii-san sudah makan apa belum."

"Belum, tapi aku sudah kenyang."

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku sedang membayangkan Himeku dan entah kenapa aku merasa kenyang."

"Hii.."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Emh, nggak. Ngomong-ngomong Nii-san, hari ini aku akan pergi bermain dengan Ino-chan."

"Oh."

"Aku nggak tahu pulangnya jam berapa, makannya aku minta ijin dulu sama Nii-san. Boleh ya?"

"Hmm boleh."

"Yay!"

"Cuma berdua aja atau ada si gendut? Siapa itu namanya? Cho…Chou.."

"Iya sama Chouji."

"Hah?"

"Chouji sahabatku, suamiku.."

"Emh ya udah deh. Hati-hati ya? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

"Siap Bos!"

"Ya udah deh, dah sayang."

"Dah! I love you."

"I love you too."

Hinata menutup ponselnya. Setelah mendapat ijin dari suaminya Sasuke, ia kemudian pergi untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan sampailah ia di suatu café tempat mereka berkumpul.

* * *

><p>"Hey teman-teman." Hinata menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah di tempati Ino dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.<p>

"Mana suamimu?" Tanya Shion.

"Emh, dia kerja."

"Hiks Hinata, kamu jahat!" Matsuri menangis sambil memukul pundak Hinata yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan perlahan.

"M..maafkan aku yah Matsuri."

"Hiks iya deh. Yang pasti aku senang kamu dapet orang yang tampan untuk di jadikan suami."

"Iya, maaf ya teman-teman. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membohongi kalian."

"Sudah lah, santai saja Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah pemalas seperti biasanya.

"Nah Hinata, barusan aku di sms sama Gaara-senpai. Katanya besok lusa ia mengadakan pesta."

"Pesta? Pesta dalam rangka apa?"

"Dia kan baru lulus sarjana. Nah kamu diundang. Datang ya?"

"Kok dia gak ngasih tau aku secara langsung tapi malah lewat kamu?"

"Dia bilang gak enak, nanti Sasuke-Nii ngambek." Ino tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 malam. Pakai baju yang bagus ya?"

"Kaos dan celana jeans aja deh."

"Wah jangan dong Hinata, ini pesta orang-orang kaya." Sahut Shion.

"Kalian juga datang kan?"

"Tentu. Terus katanya ajak juga Sasuke-nii."

"Emh aku coba ya?"

* * *

><p>Hinata bersender pada punggung tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja ia beli saat ia berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping istri mungilnya tersebut.<p>

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada perut Hinata dan memeluknya. Sambil menutup mata ia merasakan perut istrinya yang bergerak akibat bernapas.  
>Hinta melihat Sasuke yang merasa nyaman dan lalu tersenyum kecil.<p>

"Sebagai hasil olahan kacang kedelai, tahu merupakan makanan andalan untuk perbaikan gizi karena tahu mempunyai mutu protein nabati terbaik karena mempunyai komposisi asam amino paling lengkap dan diyakini memiliki daya cerna yang tinggi (sebesar 85% -98%). "

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya walau dengan mata yang tertutup. Namun ia masih menyimak apa yang istrinya bacakan.

"Pada tahu terdapat berbagai macam kandungan gizi, seperti protein, lemak, karbohidrat, kalori dan mineral, fosfor, vitamin B-kompleks seperti thiamin, riboflavin, vitamin E, vitamin B12, kalium dan kalsium yang bermanfaat mendukung terbentuknya kerangka tulang. Dan paling penting, dengan kandungan sekitar 80% asam lemak tak jenuh tahu tidak banyak mengandung kolesterol, sehingga sangat aman bagi kesehatan jantung. Wah, bagus ini!"

Sasuke membuka matanya namun mulutnya ia tekuk kebawah dan sedikit merasa jengkel terhadap Hinata.

"Di balik kelezatannya, tahu menyimpan khasiat medis tersendiri. Sebuah studi oleh tim medis dari Kanada membuktikan bahwa tahu dapat menurunkan kolesterol jahat dalam tubuh. Studi yang dipublikasikan di _American Journal of Clinical Nutrition_ dilakukan pada 55 orang lelaki dan perempuan usia setengah baya yang mengidap kolesterol tinggi."

"Hinata, kamu baca apaan sih?" Sasuke bangun dan duduk menghadap Hinata yang masih sibuk membaca.

"Hn? Oh ini loh, manfaat tahu. Baguskan?"

"Kamu sengaja yah biar aku bisa makan tahu, begitu?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Nii-san makan pasta terus yang ada badanmu jadi gendut kayak Chouji."

"Ch..chouji?"

"Iya, memangnya Nii-san mau kayak Chouji?"

"Enggak!" jawab Sasuke sambil tidur dan memunggungi Hinata dan memeluk guling di sampingnya.

Hinata menaruh buku yang ia baca kemudian menyentuh punggung suami yang memunggunginya.

"Tuh kan? Jadi gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut Hinata!" jawab Sasuke jengkel sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gendut kok. Soalnya Nii-san makan pasta melulu."

"Aku juga makan salad kok."

"Mau makan salad dengan tomat berapa banyak pun, tetap gak bakalan ngaruh. Nii-san tetap gendut. Sekarang saja sudah."

" Hey nona, katakan bagian mana yang sudah gemuk? Perutku? Tanganku? Pipiku?" tanya Sasuke jengkel sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali.

"Emm..yang mana ya?" Hinata bingung menjawab apa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Walau selama ini Sasuke hanya memakan makanan Itali dan Negara lainnya yang berlokasi di Eropa, Sasuke tetap bertubuh indah seperti biasanya.

Sasuke kemudia membuka kaosnya dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata tersontak kaget dan merasa tidak enak atas perbuatan Sasuke.

"K..kenapa buka baju?"

"Sekarang jawab, apa badanku sudah menjadi gemuk sayangku?"

"E..egh.." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau menatap tubuh indah milik suaminya. Bisa-bisa ia akan lepas kendali.

"Jawab Hime." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati istrinya dan memegang pergelangan tangan istrinya.

Hinata menunduk dan menutup matany sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa jadi begini sih?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mendekati istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk istrinya. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk istrinya dan ia hirup aroma manis istrinya. Ia kecup beberapa kali leher putih istrinya yang kini gemetaran. Namun saat Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk merasakan kulit istrinya, Hinata melakukan perlawanan. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke dan berhasil membuat suaminya itu menjauh sedikit, lalu ia segera bersembunyi di bawah selimut dan menggenggam selimut itu erat-erat.

"Kenapa sih Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Padahal sudah sedikit lagi keinginannya tercapai.

"D..dengar ya. A..aku tidak akan mau tidur bersama nii-san kalau nii-san nggak makan tahu!" jawab Hinata sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Ap..apa? aku nggak mau!"

"Terserah. Pokoknya selama Nii-san nggak makan tahu. K..kita tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hinata!"

"Sudah aku ngantuk. Mau tidur. Selamat malam nii-san."

Hinata menarik selimutnya dan tidur memunggungi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Maaf minna..lama banget updatenya yah..**  
><strong>tapi jannji deh chapter selanjutnya gak akan lebih lama dari ini<strong>

**Skali lagi saya minta maaf..**  
><strong>sudah membosankan kan? Hiks<strong>

**Review pliss**

makasih


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

" Aku pulang.."

"Ah! Niisan! Okaerinasai!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wanita di depannya. Ia jatuhkan tas berisikan file-file perusahaan yang lumayan berta itu dan langsung memeluk Hinata dengan eratnya.

"Loh? Niisan kenapa?" tanya Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku kangen.."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Kangen? Aku cuman ditinggal olehmu 8 jam kok?"

"Hanya? Itu lama sekali Himeku!" Jawab Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang berpelukan.

"Aduh.."

"Hah? Kenapa sayang? Pelukannya terlalu erat ya?"

"Pelukannya kurang erat Niisan!"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium bibir mungil istrinya yang juga berbadan mungil namun berbentuk indah.

"Ih! Di bilangin pelukannya yang kurang kenceng malah di cium!" Gerutu Hinata.

"Apa? Ciumannya kurang lama?" Sasuke lalu mencium lagi bibir manis Hinata, kali ini ciumannya agak menuntut namun Hinata melawan kei nginan suami mesumnya tersebut.

"Niisan, kau agak tuli ya? Kok malah dicium sih?" Hinata kali ini jengkel namun selain jengkel sebenarnya ia senang dengan perlakuan suaminya.

"Karena aku cinta… Aku hanya dan selalu mencintai Hinata, istriku yang tersayang selama-lamanya." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Mendengar hal itu Hinata mengeluarkan rona merah khasnya dan menatap Sasuke sesaat dan kemudian menarik kepala suaminya itu dan menciumi bibirnya.

Setelah ciuman yang bisa dibilang panas itu, Sasuke lalu menggendong Hinata ala Bride style. Yah seperti yang dilakukan pengantin-pengantin itu loh. Lalu Sasuke membawa masuk Hinata kedalam Kamarnya dan menaruh atau tepatnya menidurkan Hinata diatas kasurnya. Sasuke lalu segera membuka kemejanya namun..

"Niisan mau apa?"

"Hah? Yah melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan dimalam hari."

"Ooh! Aku kan sudah bilang.."

"Bilang apa Toh?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura innocent.

"Sebelum Niisan makan yang namanya Tahu atau apapun yang berbahan dasar KEDELAI, maka kita tidak akan MELAKUKANNYA!"

"A..a..aku kira kamu lupa."

"Niisan..kalo ga makan kedelai..nanti..bisa-bisa…"

"Bisa..bisa apa?"

"Ga punya Bebi.."

"Hi..Hinata, kamu pengen anak?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby.

* * *

><p>Hari Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, sekaligus melelahkan untuk Hinata. Tadi siang layaknya anak muda jaman sekarang, Hinata bermain bersama Ino dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Sasuke mengijinkannya, walaupun ada sedikit rasa khawatir juga cemburu karena ia tahu Hinata akan selalu berteman dengan bocah yang bernama Chouji. Sepulang bermain dengan teman-temannya Hinata mendapati lampu teras yang sudah menyala, menandakan hadirnya seseorang di dalam rumahnya. Tanpa ragu ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Aku pulang."

" Oh Hinata, sudah pulang."

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati Sasuke yang kini sudah lebih dulu berada di rumah dibandingkan dia sendiri.

"Loh Nii-san kok sudah pulang?"

"Hn? Iya hari ini aku gak lembur. Kau sudah makan?"

" Sudah, barusan sama Ino dan yang lainnya."

"Oh."

"Nii-san sudah makan? " Tanya Hinata sambil menatap suaminya dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Hn, aku sudah makan tadi."

"Oh ya, Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Mandilah dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

" Iya."

* * *

><p>" Aku ingin membuat pengakuan."<p>

"Pengakuan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul pelan pundak istrinya yang kini terduduk kaku di sofa.

"Nii-san ingat tidak temanku yang berambut merah itu?"

"Hn, rambut merah? Yang cowok?"

"I..iya."

"Oh dia, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seb..sebenarnya dia itu…"

"Hn? Kenapa Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Anu, dia itu.. M..mantan..ku."

"Hah?!"

"I..itu dulu! Sekarang sih bukan." Jawab Hinata.

"J..jadi dia itu mantan pacarmu?" Teriak Sasuke memecah keadaannya yang tadinya sunyi.

"Kau jangan bertemu lagi dengannya." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Tidak bisa, soalnya dia temanku."

"Kalau begitu setiap kau bertemu dengannya harus ada aku mengerti?"

"K..karena itu nii-san, besok lusa ada acara atas kelulusannya dan aku diundang. Emm.. Nii-san mau kan menemani aku ke pesta?"

"Aku malas." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal karena suaminya menolaknya, lali ia ingat akan rasa cemburu yang sering suaminya tunjukan dan Hinata pun tersenyum sinis.

" Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Ah ya, besok pasti ada dansa, hmm.. aku akan berdansa dengan siapa ya?"

" Acara kelulusan aja pakai dansa-dansa-an segala! Anak jaman sekarang maunya aneh-aneh aja!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Apa sih marah-marah? Huh!"

" Aku ikut! Kau Cuma boleh berdansa denganku!" Jawab Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat . Ia tarik pinggang Hinata mendekati tubuhnya, mendekati wajahnya dan memiringkan wajahnya. Saat bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan bibir istrinya, Hinata segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

" Tidak makan kedelai tidak ada perlakuan yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang datar.

" Aneh bagaimana? Ini kebiasaan wajar yang dilakukan suami-istri kan?"

" Tidak makan kedelai berarti cuti dari status suami-istri!" Hinata lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

* * *

><p>Silau, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mata Sasuke saat ini. Sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang memancarkan sinarnya tepat ke mata onixnya. Sambil menyipitkan matanya terdengar sebuah tawa yang begitu khas yang tentu saja ia kenali yaitu tawa Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut dan setelah memastikan asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari dalam cahaya terang itu Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang memasuki cahaya itu. Seorang wanita muda berambut indigo memeluk seorang pria yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Tubuh pria itu memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati kedua makhluk yang saat ini sedang berpelukan mesra.<p>

"Siapa itu? Kenapa kepalanya botak?" Gumam Sasuke saat dirinya mendekati pria yang masih terus berpelukan dengan wanita indigo di depannya.

"H..Hinata?" Sasuke mengintip dari arah belakang pria tanpa rambut tersebut dan benar ternyata apa yang Sasuke duga, wanita itu adalah Istrinya.

Dengan panik Hinata melepas pelukannya dari pria tanpa rambut tersebut sambil meneguk ludahnya.

"Niisan, aku.."

"S..siapa dia Hinata?!"

"Aku minta cerai!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, Ia menggeram hingga gigi taringnya yang rapih muncul dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa ragu ia segera menarik tangan pria tadi berpelukan dengan istrinya hingga badan pria iu berputar menghadap tubuh Sasuke dan..

"Kedelai?" Ucap Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

"Ni..Niisan, kenalkan dia calon suamiku setelah kita bercerai nanti.. dia tuan Kedelai.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seolah-olah tak percaya, lalu dia segera menarik Hinata dan menggenggam erat pundaknya.

"Kenapa kamu mau sama pria tanpa muka seperti dia? Dan kau tahu, dia bukan manusia?! Dia.."

"Kedelai. Aku tau dia bukan manusia. Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau aku ingin memiliki seorang anak.."

"Kalau anak, kan aku bisa.."

" Kau tidak bisa.. karena kau… tidak makan kedelai."

Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya yang lemas, dan tidak terasa air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang mulus dan bersih. Dia tidak menyangka, dirinya yang dipuja oleh banyak wanita kini kalah oleh sebuah kacang kedelai.

"Selama tinggal Niisan." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil merangkul mesra pria kedelai disampingnya, dan perlahan mereka menghilang.

"Tidaaaaak!"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya bercahayakan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari celah gorden kamarnya. keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Kesadarannya kian penuh saat tangan kecil merengkuhnya. Ia segera menoleh kearah samping kanannya dan menemukan wanita yang ia cintai menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sambil menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Kemudian ia segera memeluk wanita yang ia cintai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk istrinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Hinata tersentak sesaat. Kemudian ia mengelus pelan punggung lebar suaminya dengan lembut.

" Aku disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Niisan."

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam keheningan.

"Iya."

"Meski pria itu adalah sebuah kacang kedelai?"

Hinata kaget. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Kedelai? Kau mimpi apa sih?"

"K..kedelai.."

"Hah?Coba ceritakan."

"Di mimpiku kamu minta cerai dan malah ingin menikah dengan pria kedelai karena kau.. ingin anak.."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menahan tawanya dikarenakan tampang Sasuke yang begitu polosnya.

"Hahahahaha! Aku akan menikah dengan kedelai?! Hahahaha! Niisan ada-ada saja!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong kasar pundak Sasuke hingga pria itu terlentang kebelakang.

" T..tapi mimpinya memang begitu!" Jawab Sasuke setelah ia menegapkan badannya kembali dan memasang tampang sebal.

"Humph.. Makanya.. karena itu.. Niisan harus.."

"H..harus apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Makan Tahu!"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya sebentar lalu menunduk. Sesaat membuat Hinata bingung namun ketika istrinya itu mellihat sebuah seringaian kecil samar dari wajah tampan suaminya, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Daripada aku makan tahu, lebih baik aku makan saja dirimu.."

Sasuke lalu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah istrinya.

" Bukk" sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke. Hinata mendecih sebal atas sikap suaminya yang mesum itu. Kemudian menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Hinata berkaca di depan cermin, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sudah ia tata, memakai anting berwarna merah muda di telinganya membuat dirinya tambah cantik. Setelah memakai parfum yang bisa dibilang mahal karena dipaksa Sasuke untuk membelinya lalu ia segera memakai sepatu putih yang berhiaskan beberapa mutiara dan pita. Dan lagi-lagi itu pemberian Sasuke.<p>

Tidak lama Sasuke masuk dan melihat penampilan Hinata. Riasan yang tidak menghilangkan kecantikan alami wajah istrinya, terlebih ia kini memakai gaun merah muda pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah.

"A..apa lihat-lihat." Tanya Hinata.

"Hn? Tidak.." Jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

Hinata mengira dirinya akan dipuji oleh sang suami, namun pujian itu tidak diucapkannya. Seketika itu pula semburat merah dari pipinya menghilang, dan Hinata malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kenapa Niisan melihatku seperti itu.."

"Kenapa coba?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Biar aku tebak.." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Kau itu, kepengen nyobain pakai baju ini kan?"

"Hah?"

"Ah Niisan, bilang dong kalau kau ingin dirias lagi.."

"Enak saja! Mana mau aku pakai rok pendek begitu!"

"Terus kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Sasuke menarik pinggangnya hingga Hinata menabrak tubuhnya. Sasuke lalu memegang dagu wajah mungil tersebut dan membisikannya sesuatu.

"Kau cantik Hinata."

"B..Bohong." Jawab Hinata malu.

Sasuke menatap dalam mata istrinya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tarik tangan hinata dan ia tempel tangan kanan Hinata ke dada kirinya.

"Terasa kan detak jantungku? Ini lah yang aku rasakan setiap aku melihatmu."

"N..Niisan kan…"

"Hn?"

"Niisan kan punya penyakit, waktu dulu juga dadamu ini sakit."

"Hah? i..itu kan.."

"Kau sepertinya harus ke dokter deh." Jawab Hinata enteng kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sasuke.

"Hinata! Kamu kok gak peka sih!"

"Sudah cepat! Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai.. "

Sesampainya di sebuah gedung mewah bertingkat, Hinata takjub dengan suasana pesta di malam itu. Orang-orang berpakaian mewah yang sudah pasti isi dalam dompetnya tidak ada uang receh atau kertas alias kartu kredit semua itu kini mondar-mandir di depannya. Apalagi setelah melihat beberapa kudapan yang sudah pasti menggoyang lidah membuat Hinata segera berlari untuk menyantapnya. Sasuke yang melihat istrinya seperti anak kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar kau, malu-maluin tau gak?" Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata yang dengan sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah makanan mewah tersebut.

"Nyam-nyam, ini enak sekali Niisan!"

"Kau itu, ucap salam dulu sanah sama teman merahmu itu."

"Hm? Oh iya!" Hinata menyerahkan piring yang ia pegang kepada Sasuke dan segera mengelap mulutnya. Kemudian ia mencari-cari Gaara yang entah ada di mana saat ini. Setelah sekian lama mengitari gedung, barulah ia mendapatkan Gaara yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman sebayanya.

Sesaat kemudian, ketika Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang mencari-cari Gaara, Sebuah tangan menyentuh telapak tangannya dengan lembut dari belakang. Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika itu pula matanya terbelalak.

"Karin?!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti datang Sasuke."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia kemudian menepis kasar tangan Karin yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Bocah merah itu. Dia.. adikmu kan?"

Karin tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan, membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Sasuke, terima kasih kau mau datang ke acara-ku."

"Acara-mu? Sayang sekali tetapi aku kemari untuk menemani Istriku..Istri tercintaku."

Karin tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Kau mungkin mencintainya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaimu?" Bisik Karin sambil menyentuh wajah Sasuke di sampingnya, namun Sasuke segera menangkap tangan itu dan mencengkram pergelangannya hingga Karin meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?"

"Kau tahu kalau dia mantan kekasih Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Oh kau sudah tahu rupanya." Jawab Karin santai.

"Hn."

"Oh~"

Hening. Sasuke dan Karin hanya saling bertatap muka dengan wajah angkuh masing-masing beberapa saat. Sasuke terus mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya ketika ia melihat Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengetahui sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba kepala merah itu terangkat dan menampilkan wajah terkejut Karin yang sebenarnya membuat pria Uchiha tersebut hampir tertawa.

"Apa?! Kau Tahu?!"

"Hn."

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut Karin?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"T-tentu saja! I-itu kan.. E-emh bukan urusanmu!"

"Hn."

"S-Sialan! Ternyata dia sudah tahu? Padahal rencananya aku ingin membuat Sasuke terkejut dan akhirnya dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada bocah kampungan itu! Sialan Kau Hinata! Gaara.. Dimana pula anak itu! Aku harus mengganti strategi!" Gumam Karin dalam hati.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah aneh Karin di depannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata. Karena ia tidak menemukan Hinata di dalam gedung, maka ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di teras atau Balkon. Namun saat ia sampai di Balkon ia menemukan Hinata kini tengah berdansa dengan pria berambut merah.

"H-Hinata!" Teriak Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh kea rah belakang dan mendapati Suaminya dengan tanjam menatapnya. Ia lalu segera menjauhi Gaara di depannya dan segera mendekati Pria itu.

"Sasuke-Nii!" Sapa Hinata dengan ceria.

"Kau sedang apa bersama dia hah?!"

"Ah, aku Cuma latihan dansa sama Gaara-senpai, Iya kan senpai?"

Gaara tersenyum dengan pelan dan mengangguk. " Hinata bilang ia ingin bisa berdansa, sehingga ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya." Jawab pria merah tersebut.

"Hh. Hinata, Aku lebih pintar berdansa di banding dia kau tahu?"

"Masa?"

Sasuke semakin emosi. Nafasnya kembali sesak akibat rasa cemburu di dadanya. Hinata kembali mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera mengelus dada Sasuke, karena ia berpikir Sasuke benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Kau ngapain Hinata?!"

" Dadamu sakit lagi kan Niisan?" Jawab Hinata polos.

"K-Kau itu.."

"Sudah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Hah?"

"Hei kau bocah merah."

"Ada apa?" Jawab Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sekarang Juga, ayo kita bertanding."

"Hah? Maksud anda?" Tanya Gaara heran. Hinata juga heran.

"Maksudku.." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan mendekati Gaara sambil berbisik di telinganya. " Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding agar kita tahu siapa yang di pilih Hinata."

Gaara terdiam. Namun tidak lama kemudian seulas senyuman tipis ia tunjukan di hadapan pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Menarik.."

**TBC**

Udah lama ya? 1 taon lebih.. hahaha.. maaf banget reader, tapi yang penting masih saya lanjut kan? Banyak halangan soalnya. Kecapean gara-gara tugas yang banyak sekaleee. makin garing! Humonya makin gak ada! HELP MEEEEH! Mohon repiew ya hihi

**Salam Hangat Nao-shi**


End file.
